Swifttalons Quest
by Kitty-Guardian Dorothy
Summary: What if Tigerstar had killed Scourge instead? What if a cat from a unknown clan had stopped Tigerstar and ended the war? If so, where did she come from? Why did she even come at all? Rated T
1. Prologue

****

Me: Just something that sprang up OK!

* * *

"Say hello to the other kittypets in the afterlife!" Tigerstar laughed as he managed to swipe his claws across Scourges throat. Icy blue eyes were burning with anger, before fading into pale blue, almost white.

Scourge was dead, killed by Tigerstar. "Bloodclan! I am your leader now! TIGERCLAN! BLOODCLAN! JOIN!!" Bloodclan was reluctant but the cats started to walk towards Tigerclan as if making a rank.

Tigerstar walked up to Firestar and Tallstar. "Now, will you Fox dung leaders join Tigerclan and help us rule the forest? Or fight hopelessly like the mouse brains you are?" Firestars green eyes narrowed. "The forest belongs to Starclan, it is not yours to rule, Tigerstar" Tallstar snarled, dispite his attemts to keep calm.

"Wrong answer!" Tigerstar growled and pounced at Tallstar, but Tallstar was strong and pushed him off, but Tigerstar always plays dirty, "You win Tallstar" he said as Tallstar had him pinned down. But the windclan leader was not fooled, his claws dug into Tigerstars broad shoulders.

Suddenly, Bone crashed into Tallstars side, making the black and white leader land on his other side. Tigerstar leaped up and slashed his claws at Tallstars throat.

Tallstar, surprisingly didn't lose a life, instead, he dove at Bone and ripped his claws across Bones throat, then tore them at his chest and slashed his underbelly. Bone crumbled to the ground, his now sightless eyes wide as he lay in a pool of his own blood.

"A warrior should never kill unless nessasary" Tallstar said, but anyone could tell he felt shame from taking away a life, no matter how evil that life was.

Firestar wondered how Tallstar surived a slash to the neck, but saw that Tigerstar had missed and instead got the side of the windclan leaders neck.

"TIGERCLAN ATTACK!" Tigerstar yowled, cats of Riverclan, Shadowclan and Bloodclan charged at Thunderclan and Windclan. Cats of all shapes and sizes fought each other, Tigerstar laughed as blood spilled over the ground. Firestar and Tallstar charged at Tigerstar, but bloodclan members fought them instead.

"This forest is now mine! It is the forest of the blood-stained leaves now!" Tigerstar cackled evily, the refelction of spilling blood was in his eyes along with a dark, evil fire. "This forest will never be yours Tigerstar! Even if I have to fight a thousand rouges and warriors, I will _never _let you rule this forest!" Firestar growled.

"Silence kittypet!" Tigerstar snarled, he smiled as a yolw of pain erupted from the crowd. A cat was killed. "**You!**" a voice hissed at Tigerstar. Claws connected with his back and slashed a large wound.

Tawnypaw.

"Why did you do that to me? Your own father!?" Tigerstar scowled at her, she leaped at him and continued to claw his back, "You made this unnesassary war! You are the reason my brother was slain!" she spat.

Tigerstar glanced back at the crowd and noticed a small bundle of dark brown tabby fur, matching his own, in a pool of blood.

"Bramblepaw....." he breathed, Tawnypaws green eyes darkened. "DIE TIGERSTAR!" she clawed his throat, tearing it and raked his chest. He was still. She yowled in triumph, no regret in killing her own father.

She started to walk away, before being pinnind to the ground. Green met amber. "But I killed you!" she hissed in surprise. He smiled evily "I have nine lives, you stupid kit, I wanted you to succeed me, but you're too soft! I didn't want to do this but..." he raked her throat and tore it inside out. Her eyes glazed over.

Tigerstar laughed, he'd utterly and competely lost his mind, he'd just killed his own daughter, his son was dead and he didn't even seem to care.

"ENOUGH!" A yowl erupted, all cats turned to the source, souiloetted by moon light was a slender, feathery-furred, purple-gray she-cat with icy violet eyes and a single white paw like Scourge had. "This war shouldn't go on, cats! Can't you see? Kin is killing kin, blood is spilling blood! Tigerstar just killed his own daughter, who'd taken one of his lives! You are killing each other for no purpose! This madness must end and _**I **_will be the one to end it!" she yowled and ran faster than the leopardclan cats to Tigerstar.

The unknown she-cat, bowled the evil leader to where his was on his back. With a simple flick of her paw, she left a grash from his chin to his tail-tip. He died eight times before he died. Right before he died, he managed to ask. "Who are you?"

The last thing he saw was her smile. And the last thing he heard before joining the dark forest was "I am Swifttalon. Fireclan warrior, the one who ends this war and you life"

* * *

**Me: Where did she come from you ask? Wait till the next chapter**


	2. Allegiances

**Allegiances**

**Fireclan**

**Leader-Shadestar: Elderly light-black tabby tom with barley noticable darker stripes. Small amber eyes**

**Deputy-Featherpelt: A fluffy, feathery-furred purple-gray she-cat with blue-gray muzzle and paws and violet eyes.**

**Medicine cat-Scuffleleaf: Elderly black-and-white tom with amber eyes (Aprentice: Whisperstream) **

**Warriors**

**Crashstep: Swift cream-brown tom with green eyes. (Apprentice: Slicepaw)**

**Runningbreeze: Light-brown tabby she-cat with green eyes and four dark brown paws.**

**Bluebreath: Purple-gray tom with blue-gray paws and muzzle. Icy blue eyes. (Aprentice: Adderpaw)**

**Graybrook: Gray tabby she-cat with many horizontle black stripes and amber eyes. (Aprentice: Slashpaw)**

**Tinyblaze: A small feather black tom with firey blue eyes and one white paw.**

**Swifttalon: Feathery purple-gray she-cat with icy violet eyes and one white paw.**

**Jaystrike: A small, fluffy black tom with violet eyes and purple-gray tail. **

**Batwing: Solid brown tom with cobalt blue eyes. (Aprentice: Sharppaw) **

**Tanglepath: Feather-furred black she-cat with blue-gray muzzle and paws. Huge bright pink eyes.**

**Thornfang: Long-fanged dark brown tabby tom with amber eyes.**

**Codepath: Dark brown tom with dark gray ears and blotches light amber eyes. (Aprentice: Amberpaw)**

**Aprentices**

**Slicepaw: Pale gray tabby tom with dark blue eyes with unuasually long claws**

**Slashpaw: Dark gray tabby tom with pale blue eyes and unusually long claws.**

**Sharppaw: Gray tabby tom with extremely sharp claws and blue eyes.**

**Amberpaw: A cream-colored she-cat with pretty green eyes.**

**Adderpaw: A black she-cat with cream-colored underbelly.**

**Whisperstream: Light ginger tom with light blue eyes**

**Queens**

**Darkfoot: White she-cat with black legs and shining blue eyes (Expecting Thornfangs kits)**

**Brightcloud: Ginger she-cat with white cloud-like blotches and sky blue eyes. (Kits-Thrushkit: Brown tabby tom with black stripes. Redkit: Ginger tom with white cloud-like blotches and bright green eyes.)**

**Elders**

**Shorttail: Dark brown tom with dark gray ears and blotches, green eyes. A tuft for a tail. Oldest tom in fireclan.**

**Fadesong: Light brown tabby she-cat with four daker paws and amber eyes. Oldest she-cat in Fireclan.**

**Halftooth: Golden tabby tom with gray eyes.**

**Brookwater: A blind dark gigner she-cat with paler tabby stripes and sightless pale blue eyes.**

**Mysticclan**

**Leader-Magicstar: Reddish-brown gigner tom with misty blue eyes.**

**Deputy-Sneakleap: A small black tom with extremely dark almost black amber eyes.**

**Medicine cat-Breezepath: Tortishell she-cat with golden paws and amber eyes.**

**Warriors**

**Nightstorm: Black tom with white patch on his shoulder and white tipped tail and bright green eyes.**

**Blazeheart: Handsome dark ginger tom with a blaze-like tuft on his forehead and herb-green eyes.**

**Lillypetal: Gray-tabby she-cat with leafy green eyes. (Aprentice: Crosspaw)**

**Flowerpool: Lighter gray tabby she-cat with multi-colored eyes. (Aprentice: Chirppaw)**

**Ravesong: Spunky dark gray she-cat with black stripes and blue-green eyes.**

**Fishleap: Dark brown tom with white paws and blue eyes. (Aprentice: Badgerpaw)**

**Fogwind: Whittish-gray tom with foggy blue eyes (Apprentice: Stripepaw)**

**Apprentices**

**Crosspaw: Small, dark red tom with extremely dark, almost black, amber eyes.**

**Chirppaw: Black she-cat with golden amber eyes.**

**Badgerpaw: Spunky dark gray tom with white paws and blue eyes.**

**Stripepaw: Dark brown tabby she-cat with many black stripes and blue eyes.**

**Queens**

**Sunflower: Pale ginger she-cat with a black-tipped tail and golden amber eyes.**

**Tripelt: White she-cat with ginger and black blotches, a single ginger ear, black front paws and ginger hindpaws. Amber eyes (Kits-Tansykit-White she-kit with black and ginger blotches, a ginger ear, black front paws and ginger hind paws. Leapkit: Black tom-kit with white patch on his shoulder, ginger paws, ginger ear and white-tipped tail. Darkkit: Black she-kit with a white patch on her shoulder) **

**Elders**

**Hisscry: A hissy tortishell she-cat with golden paws and amber eyes.**

**Vixeneye: Dark ginger she-cat with black tipped ears, thick tail and white-tipped tail. Golden amber eyes. Oldest she-cat in Mysticclan**

**Nofoot: Stingy black tom with orange eyes and a missing foot. Oldest tom in Mysticclan.**

**Weedwhisker: A ragged-whiskered gray tom with a dark gray stripe running down his back.**

**Moonclan**

**Leader-Shinestar: Young, gleaming white she-cat with silver stripes and dark-silver tipped ears, clear blue eyes.**

**Deputy-Clearpool-Clumsy pure-white she-cat with clear and light green eyes. **

**Medicine cat-Silentcry: Mute silver-tabby-and-white she-cat with dark blue eyes. (Aprentice: Fallenpaw)**

**Warriors**

**Frozenrain: White tom with black flecks and black paws, pale blue eyes.**

**Cresentfall: Silver-gray tabby she-cat with glowing green eyes. (Apprentice: Crstalpaw)**

**Frostsky: Pure white she-cat with a twisted paw and frosty blue eyes.**

**Juniperleaf: Pale gray tom with pale green eyes**

**Dewdrop: Long-furred white tom with yellow eyes.(Apprentice: Diamondpaw)**

**Silvershine: Silver-tabby she-cat. Bright blue eyes. (Apprentice: Glowingpaw)**

**Sparrowstone: Mudd-brown tom with brightly lit green eyes.**

**Strikepath: Aggresive blue-gray tom with orange eyes. (Apprentice: Mellowpaw)**

**Apprentices**

**Crystalpaw: White she-cat with silver blotches and crystal-blue eyes.**

**Diamondpaw: White she-cat with diamond on her forehead**

**Glowingpaw: A strikingly white tom that seems to always glow silver, glowing blue eyes.**

**Mellowpaw: A calm white tom with dark gray patches.**

**Fallenpaw: Pale gray she-cat with black blotches resembling fallen petals, amber eyes**

**Queens**

**Morningfrost: Plump silver-tabby she-cat, expecting Strikepath's kits.**

**Tigerflower: Ginger tabby she-cat with black stripes and dark amber eyes. (Kits: Sleekkit: sleek-furred ginger tabby tom with blue eyes. Ravenkit: Black she-kit with dark amber eyes)**

**Elders**

**Ribbonstripe: Eldery white she cat with ribbon-like silver stripes and dark-silver tipped ears, clear blue eyes.**

**Hollyheart: Dingy gray she-cat with tiny amber eyes. Oldest she-cat in Moonclan,**

**Stoneclaw: Dark gray almost black tom with green eyes.**

**Stumblestep: Clumsy white-and-gray tom with clear, light green eyes.**


	3. Her start

**Me: Where did SwiftTalon come from you ask? **

* * *

A heap of feathery purple-gray fur heaved up in a breath before falling down again. This heap of feathery fur was none other than young warrior Swifttalon of Fireclan.

Fireclan was a clan that lived in the mountains, all of the cats had shiny, sleek and glossy fur because they stole eggs from the twoleg birds called chickens. They also ate these beatles called fire beatles wich made their pelts fire-proof and lungs smoke-proof (Thus the name Fireclan). But mostly they ate minks, mice and shrews.

They were part of the 3 clans that lived in the mountains, they were FireClan, the hopeful and passionate. There was also MysticClan, the religous and headstrong. (They could contact Starclan like nothing and each member could do magic tricks) And there was Moonclan, the gentle and smart (Most of clan consists of grey, silver or white cats, they only hunt at night)

The leader of SwiftTalons clan, Fireclan, was Shadestar (A light black tabby tom with barly noticable dark stripes and small amber eyes, rather elderly) the deputy was her mother Featherpelt (A fluffy and feathery furred purple gray she-cat with blue-gray muzzle and paws. Violet eyes) the medicine cat was Scuffleleaf (A elderly black and white tom with amber eyes) and his apprentice Whisperstream (A light ginger tom with light blue eyes)

The leader of MysticClan was MagicStar (A reddish-brown ginger tom with misty blue eyes, he can convince a cat to do anything just with his eyes) the deputy was Sneakleap (A small black tom with extremely dark, almost black amber eyes, he can hide in the shadows and sneak up to anyone) there medicine was Breezepath (A tortishell she-cat with golden paws and amber eyes)

Moonclan's leader was Shinestar (A young gleaming white she-cat with silver stripes and dark silver tipped ears, clear blue eyes) the deputy was Clearpool (A clumsy pure-white she cat with clear and light green eyes) the medicine cat was Silentcry (A young mute silver-tabby-and-white she-cat with dark blue eyes) and her apprentice Fallenpaw (A pale gray she-cat with black blotches on her back resembling fallen petals, amber eyes)

Swifttalons icy violet eyes opened and blinked away the blurriness. "Good to see you've risen from the dead sleepy-head" joked her best friend, Runningbreeze (A light-brown tabby she-cat with green eyes and four dark brown paws. A black diamond mark is on her forehead) "Shouldn't you be with you beloved mate Batwing?" (Batwing: A solid brown tom with cobalt blue eyes) Swifttalon asked sarcastically. Runningbreeze's fur grew hot.

"He is not my mate!" her friend almost yowled, the purple-gray she-cat rolled her eyes "Yeah but you've been padding after him ever since we were kits in the nursery!" she gave her light-brown friend a playful smack with her tail. RunningBreeze ran out of the warrior den (Fireclan lived in open medows, warriors slept in a a den made of vines, the leaders den was a gnarled old tree, the queens den was a hollowed out tree and the elders den was a den made out of leaves and branches)

(Moonclan lived in open plains. While Mysticclan lived in extremely misty and foggy thickets)

Swifttalon yawned and licked her single white paw, she felt really lazy today. A idea hatched in her brain. She go solo hunting and sleep for a while! But she's bring back a few mice and maybe a rabbit......

"I'm going solo hunting" she announced to her mother Featherpelt and Shadestar, they nodded and oranized hunting and border patrols. But Swifttalon could care less, she went to her favorite hollow, a hollow next to a stream where bushes surrounded her in a circle and made her unseen. Curling up in a ball she fell right back to sleep.

"Hey! Wake up Swift!" she smiled in her sleep and woke up again, in front of her was another friend of hers, the Mysticclan warrior Nightstorm (Black tom with a white patch on his shoulder and white-tipped tail. Bright green eyes)

"Hey Night!" she chirped, when they met each other, they called each other by the first word in their names so that no cat would find who they really where. "Is Frozen with you?" she asked, adressing her Moonclan friend, Frozenrain (White tom with black paws and black flecks, pale blue eyes)

"She's comming" he replied, Swifttalon could see in his eyes that he had exciting news, "How are things in Mysticclan?" she asked, she moved her tail under her chin like always. "Well......Tripelt had my kits!" (Tripelt: A white she-cat with ginger and black blotches, a single ginger ear, black-tipped ears, black front paws and ginger hind paws)

"Tripelt was pregnant! And she's your mate?" Swifttalon said in a mix of joy, excitment and confusion. Nightstorm nodded, she cuffed his ear "Why didn't you tell my you stupid furball!" she laughed. "Whatever, what are the kits names?"

"We had 3 beautiful kits! ones a torishell she-kit that looks like a tiny copy of Tripelt, her name is Tansykit. One is black tom-kit with ginger paws and a white patch on his shoulder, he also has ginger ear and white-tail-tip, his name is Leapkit. And the last one is a she-kit that looks like me! We call her Darkkit" his eyes literally glowed with pride.

"Wow, the most immature of us had kits and a mate first!" exclaimed a sudden voice, both turned to see Frozenrain. "You jelous?" Nightstorm asked with his trademark goofy grin. "Tch No! Who's want **Tripelt **as a mate? She's so bossy! Her tounge is a whole of a lot sharper than her claws"

"I second that!" Swifttalon exclaimed. Nightstorm kept turning his head from Swifttalon to Frozenrain many times before he said. "I hate you both" he mock growled. "We know Night" Frozenrain said innocently "We hate you too" Swifttalon said with a laugh.

"I wish I had a loving mate and kits though. It'd be nice to have a family besides your mother and siblings" Swifttalon sighed. "It's still hard to believe you were in a litter of 5" Frozenrain snickered, Swifttalon nodded, "I think moms gonna have another litter though"

"Oh brother" Frozenrain sighed, "I hope it's not another brother! I already have 3 brothers! And only one stuck-up sister!" Swifttalon whined.

"Hey, Swift, Frozen, I have to go! Tripelt said that if I didn't bring back a vole bigger than a apprentice by sundown she gonna slice off my...." he whispered something into Frozenrains ear. "Ouch that'll keave a mark!" "What?" Swifttalon asked, then Nightstorm whispered into her ear. "Ow starclan! That's gonna hurt! I _**knew **_she was mean but that's just evil!" Swifttalon scowled as Nightstorm ran off back to Mysticclan territory.

"Still, I can't help but feel left out" Frozenrain started "Think Swift, soon he not going to be the same mouse-brained furball, he'll grow to be responsible and will start taking on patrols, he might be made into deputy and then leader, and being a father and all he won't have time for us anymore!"

"Frozen calm down! No one but us would make that mouse-brained furball into a deputy!" Swifttalon urged. "Besides the time will come whenever us areselves will have to find mates, have kits, become responsible, the deputy and then leader" she mimicked.

"Your right....And I've had my eyes on a she-cat lately...But it's going to be complicated to start a relationship" Frozenrain said shyly, a strange tone in his voice and equally strang glint, directed straight towards Swifttalon.

Swifttalon felt her hear sink, she'd always had a crush on the black-and-white tom. "Really?! Who?!" she made herself sound excited, really she did love him and she wanted him to be happy as well. "Well she's a really beautiful she-cat with feathery purle-gray fur...." he hinted.

"Oh my starclan! You love-" "That;s right I love you Swifttalon!" he yowled, she stepped back in shock, "-my sister" she blinked but her icy violet eyes lit up in joy. "But that's better! I love you too, Frozenrain you mouse-brained furball!"

* * *

**Me: O-O Lets whatch the story progress**

**Kitty-guardian Dorothy: Read and review. **

**Sandstorm: If you do you get the next chapter.**

**Seto: If not she will kill me!**

**Freddy: And she'll cry...Don't make her cry!**


	4. Died from the start and never died since

**Me: This is where things get more interesting**

* * *

Swifttalon curled up tighter in her nest: she'd just done the most forbidden. Her fur was messy, a tiny bite mark was on her neck, Moonclan scent deep under her fur even though she'd tried to wash it off many times.

She had a secret Leiazon with Frozenrain, her love for him didn't make her regret it, but it was the fact she now worried about having kits and what would become of it, the clan, if they found out, would shun them, she'd be exiled and then Frozenrain would be exiled from Moonclan, and since he was in Moonclan he wouldn't be able to raise his own kits.

She shook her head, that wouldn't happen, and even she had kits.....No she wouldn't! If Starstar (The leader and founder of Starclan) really loved her than she wouldn't let that happen. _I'm sorry Starclan, I'm sorry Starstar is what I'm doing is forbidden, but I really love him, I have ever since I first saw him. _she thought and drifted into sleep, Frozenrains scent comforting her.

* * *

_Swifttalon found herself in the nursery, she saw her mother Featherpelt curled around tiny bundles of fluffly, blue-gray, black and purple-gray fur. She could see clearly that 1 of those bundles were black, the other 2 were purple gray, 1 of those purple-gray bundles had blue-gray muzzle and paws. One of the black ones also had a blue-gray muzzle and paws, the other 2 black kits with a white paw were very much identacle except one had a purple-gray tail and the last purple-gray kit had one white paw.....She realised that this was her emories of being a kit. _

_"Thier beautiful, Featherpelt" Shadestar purred, Featherpelts eyes gleamed with pride but something else that only the observant Swifttalon could see, sadness? She didn't know how but she could hear her mother's thoughts 'Oh Shadestar if only you knew, I'm sorry, but your not the father'_

_Swifttalon's fur stood on end making her look twice as big. Shadestar wasn't her father? All this time......She thought......Why?.................. "Who is my father, mother?" Swifttalon whispered as if this past memory would answer her. Instead her mother pointed her tail at the kit version of Bluebreath "He will be Bluekit" she pointed her tail at the kit version of her older sister Tanglepath "She will be Tanglekit" she put her tail to Jaystrike next "He will be Jaystrike" then Tinyblaze "And he will be Tinykit" a glint of saddness washed over her eyes._

_"What about this kit my love?" Shadestar asked and placed his paw on a motionless feathery bundle of purple-gray fur with one white paw, Swifttalon could tell that was herself. "I'm sorry but she was still-born" Featherpelt said saddly. Swifttalon felt her heart skip 3 beats, still-born? But she was standing right there......_

_Suddenly the kits chest rose high, its mouth open and it wailed, wailed very loud to get it breathing going, Swifttalon let her breath not remembering when she held it. Featherpelt lurched back in surprise and Shadestar shot away in shock, but he blinked and purred "She's alive! Our daughters alive my love! A warrior at birth I say....." he said and licked Swifttalons kit-self. Who wailed again for her mother this time._

_"But she din't have a heartbeat!" Featherpelt aurgued, still not believing that the still-born kit was alive. "Well she must've revived herself swifty......Why not name her Swiftkit?" he mewed to Featherpelt who was warming up to her live kit. "I think it's a wonderful name" _

_"Now we have our kits; Tanglekit, Swiftkit, Bluekit, Tinykit and Jaykit"_

_The scene fadded away. _

* * *

_"That was the first time you died, Swifttalon" a solemn voice said and Swifttalon whipped her face to see a feathery purple-gray she-cat with violet eyes, standing next to her was a long-furred white tom with blue-gray paws and muzzle with blue eyes. "Fluffyfur? Bluesnow?" she blinked, it was her grandparents! Fluffyfur her granddame and Bluesnow her grandsire, who Bluebreath was named after, they were her mothers parent's._

_"But this is not the only time, dear one" Fluffyfur mewed and the scene once more fadded to another. _

_This time it was her in her first day as a apprentice, her eyes bright and next to her stood her mentor who died not long after she become a warrior, Seedspots, a tortishell tom with black fur and golden brown blotches, his green eyes twinkling in amusement. _

_"Hey Seedspots? Can I see the great stream?" Swifttalons apprentice self mewed to Seedspots. The great sream was a stream that ran through all clan teritories and lead to great water where it tasted of salt. But the water in the clan teritories was not salt-water, it was clear-water. It also lead to the Gathering Area, the sacred boulders, 3 large silver boulder that sparkle in any light. They were said to come from the moon themselves, one was the Fireclan boulder, one that looked like it'd been scorched in fames, the Moonclan boulder, with a cresent moon imprited on it and Mysticclan boulder that looked like it it had a mist around it when it glowed. The blouders stood in a shallow pool where the great stream lead only to break off into a stream again. _

_Swifttalon whatched as her younger self sniifed the stream and slashed her paws at the water, she smiled as her past self giggled. Swifttalons past-self slashed the water again but lost her footing and fell in the rapid, rushing water. The apprentice version of herself screamed for Seedspots before being swept away by the currents and disapearing under the foaming-white water._

_Swiftpaws head hit a tree root under the surface making her pass out, but the memory didn't stop for some reason Swifttalon could still see what what going on. Seedspots continued to run next to the stream followin the purple-gray blur under water, Swiftpaws head would poke out sometimes but be gone under again, finally whenever he reached a patrol they managed to drag the apprentice out of the water. Seedspots started frantically pushing at the apprentice-Swifttalon trying to get her breathing going and water out of her system, water flowed from Swiftpaws mouth intill there nothing came out anymore but that did not stop Seepspots._

_"I'm sorry Seepspots; she's gone" Thornfang mewed to him, Seedspots wailed in grief. He pressed his ear to her chest and seemed to try to find a thud of a heartbeat but there was nothing. "I'm sorry I saved you too late Swiftpaw" he mewed, his eyes dull in grief, "I wanted to be a good mentor, for you to be a warrior to go on patrols, to win battles and maybe even become leader......I'm sorry I failed you, Swiftpaw"_

_"Did...t.....Fa...il......Me.......See....d....Spo...ts" Swiftpaw whispered and she gave a large breath, her heart thudded and beat so loudly the whole patrol could hear it, tears streaked down her cheeks as she gazed at her mentor. "SWIFTPAW!" the patrol ghasped in shock. Graybrook was bristling in surprise "I thought you were in Starclan!" she yowled. "Well good thing she's not; Starclan didn't need a apprentice joining them" Seedspots mewed in relief. _

_Once more Swifttalon felt the scene fading and shifting into another._

* * *

_She saw herself still a apprentice, most likely 7 moons. She remembered that day.......Swiftpaw was guarding the nursery and watching the clouds float in the sky, her fur ruffling slightly in the warm Clear-Sky (Green-Leaf or summer) breeze. 2 large kits were play-fighting around her, Codekit(Codepath) and his sister Runningkit (Runningbreeze) both were going to be apprentices at Moonhigh. Suddenly a loud screetch was heard. Swiftpaw looked to the sky._

_A white-head eagle, a large on at that, it's white head gleaming in the sunlight and it's yellow eyes glinting as it's talon aimed at Runningkit, Codekit ran away but Swiftpaw stood infront of Runningkit and was instead carried off by the eagle._

_Swiftpaw was high in the sky, the claws on the talon of the eagle digging into her fur, she bit on the eagles foot, it gave another screetch and released the struggling Swiftpaw, the eagle left large gashes at her side from it's claws and she descended down hit the ground hard, blood surounding her and one hind leg was broken and her one white paw was also, her paws were bloody from impact and she knew she'd broken a few ribs. _

_Swiftpaw cringed and limped, just limping trying to get back to her clan, even though they were miles away. She didn't stop except for a few laps of water and finally when she was in her territory she'd been gone for a moon, all believed she was dead, she was in camp, her wounds infected from lack of treatment and still not healed, still bleading even. All her clanmates stared at her in shock, Seedspots was first to get out of the trace ran to her, but before he made it to her side, she collapsed from lack of sleep, pain, starvation and travel with no rest or stop. _

_"Swiftpaw!" all her clanmates had yowled, but Shadestars, Seedspots, Featherpelts and Bluepaws voice stood out the most in the distant voices. _

_"My kit!" "Swiftpaw!" "Wake up!" "But she was taken by a white-head eagle!" "She got away!" "Her hindleg are broken!" "A lot of her bones are broken by the loos of it!" "Get Scuffleleaf!"_

_For days all the voices were distant, all the wounds hurt and stopped bleeding a bit but still bled a little. She just lay on her side and was completely still. Suddenly she lurched and twitched, her body raked before being completely still again. "Swiftpaw! No!" Whisperstream, Whipserpaw back then, wailed. "She is in starclan now, Whisperpaw" Scuffleleaf said with grief in his voice, Scuffleleaf was Shadestar's brother and since he didn't know Shadestar wasn't the father he thought Swifttalon was his niece. Her heart stopped without the blood it needed._

_Then her eyes popped open and one word came out "Cob....web....more.....Soaked...in..blood" she gasped and fell unconcious again. Whisperstream got clean cobwebs and covered her wounds, and wrapped long-grass around it just in case along with moss around the cobweb._

_The scene fadded again_

* * *

_This timse she was a warrior, only 3 sunrises since her ceremony, she was grouchy because of her name Swifttalon......Shadestar said it was because she was the only cat who ever survived from a white-head eagle, she got away from the clutches of eagle talons and lived to tell the tale. There was borderfight and she was battling with another she-cat, Tripelt it was, she hissed at the tortishell she-cat and launched herself at her, she pinned her to the ground and clawed her flank, but Tripelt fiercly clawed at her throat, Tripelt got away and Swifttalon was crumpled on the ground in apain, her eyes were wide and fading of color, her pupils narrowing. Her eyes closed and Seedspots grabbed his former apprentice by the scruff and carried her away. _

_Swifttalon was once more in the medicine cat den, she could hardly breath because of how badly her throat was clawed. Withour air getting to her brain or heart her body was shutting down, Scuffleleaf stared in sadness as she went limp. _

_"I did all I could" he said, but once he brabbed her by the scruff and carried her to be groomed for burrial, he felt a faint pulse and she squirmed in his jaws and took long, gasping breath, not letting death claim her. _

_The scene fadded_

* * *

_Now she was facing Fluffyfur and Bluesnow again, a soft-smile on their faces. "Listen to Me Swifttalon, you have great power" Bluesnow mewed "You are the only one who can walk away from their death even if starclan planned it, you are the only one who can face starclan in the face of death and walk back into life, right from the start"_

_"With great power comes great responsibily, dear Swifttalon, use it well....." Fluffyfur meowed and the scene one last time fadded....._

Only to find herself awake


	5. Seedspots

Swifttalon shot awake, her eyes wide in surprise, she gasped heavily. She stumbled as she walked out of the warrior den, the cold wind cooled down her heated fur. She really died all those times? She just thought she'd blacked out. Her eyes filled with tears as she remembered her mentor Seedspots, he was the greatest friend she'd ever had. A flurry of memories streamed in her head.

* * *

_".....Swiftkit! Untill you have earned your warrior name you shall be known as Swiftpaw!" Shadestar's voice rang. "Seedspots! You are ready for you first apprentice! Runningfire was your mentor and I expect you to pass on his, and you own, fine skills to this young apprentice" Swiftpaw tipped her head to one side as a tortishell tom with black fur and golden brown blotches came up to her with soft and gentle eyes. They touched noses and he whispered "You will make a great warrior"_

* * *

_"I think you could catch that crow" Seedspots said to his apprentice, they were hiding in the bushes from a plump, young and strong crow that they were planning to catch. Swiftpaw stared at him with shocked eyes. "But I can barely even catch mice or voles, I'm only good at catching scrap-pigeons (city pigeons) blackbirds and swift-wings (humming birds)" she said as her ears flattened on her head. "Come now, Swift__**star, **__to become a leader you must overtake every obstucle, you must believe in your abilities, one day, you will take on a apprentice of your own." he said "Would a clan leader stop at a crow?" Swiftpaw's eyes grew determine as she got in hunters crouch (For Fireclan the hunters crouch is for them to stay in a exact position of their head and shoulders down with their tail up high and inch toward their prey from behind and when half way there, they'd break in a mad dash and land on the prey with unsheathed claws, thus crushing it's spine and claws digging in it.) her eyes flooded in a a brighter icy sheen. With she inched towards it, not even half-way there, she wailed her battle cry "AAAAIIIIIEEEE!!!" and pounced before the crow could flinch, she heard a crunch of it's bones and clamp her jaws arounf it throat and it's neck also snapped. Her eyes glowing with pride she held it in her jaws and expected Seedspots to be shocked, but instead, was glowing with pride, his eyes twinkling and a wry smile on his face. "I expected no less of you, if you try hard, you can do anything you want"_

* * *

_"Tell me, Swiftpaw, if you could have a warrior name, what would it be?" Seedspots asked Swiftpaw as they shared tounges, Swiftpaw grinned madly "I want to be Swiftwing!" she chidded, "Why is that?" her mentor asked. "Because I love the swift-wings, not as prey, but they are so fast! But they are tiny as well, they are beautiful birds and they love flowers just like me....." Swifttalon explained. "That's a very good reason.....Hail Swiftwing! The future Swiftstar!" Seedspots said in a small chant, soon the apprentices joined in "Swiftwing! Swiftwing! Swiftstar! Swiftstar!" while the other mentors just rolled their eyes and Swiftpaw's snotty sister, Tanglepaw, just snorted "I want to be Tangleleap! Then I'll be Tangle__**star!**__". Codepaw said "I want to be Coderise!" his sister Runningpaw chimed "I want to be Runningspirit!" Bluepaw said "I'll be Bluefeather!" Tinypaw exclaimed "I wanny be Tinyleaf!" Jaypaw who was usually quiet said "I want to be Jaycatcher" Batpaw, a older apprentice snorted "I'll be Batcall" Swiftpaw even heard Whisperpaw say "I'll be Whisperecho"_

* * *

_"Swiftpaw, I'm happy to tell you that Tanglepaw, Bluepaw, Tinypaw and Jaypaw will become warriors this night" Seedspots said to his apprentice, she was now older and leaner and stronger, she looked at her mentor with pleading eyes "Won't I become a warrior, Seedspots?!" she asked wildly, "No, Swiftpaw, you are not ready, I'm sorry...But your time will come!" he assured. Swiftpaw hissed as her eyes shined more icily and colder, she struck his shoulder and made a long scratch "It's not fair! Tanglepaw is so spoiled that she can barely lift a paw to do apprentice duties! Bluepaw fools around more than be serious! Tinypaw does nothing but follow Bluepaw around! Jaypaw is a cat that doesn't even fight! Why do they get to be warriors!!!?" she snarled. Seedspots eyes grew serious "Listen to me Swiftpaw; you have been a apprentice for 5 moons, your a great apprentice and will make a even greater warrior, but a warrior must be patient, your siblings mentors are impatient, because they were made into warriors too soon. Look at Thymefur, she is the most spoiled, hot-tempered and snotty cat in this clan.....She was made a warrior after 4 moons, even if I love her so, I admit she is, do you want to end up like her? A poor hunter and fighter who whines and complains and needs help all the time?" understanding filled Swiftpaws eyes, Seedspots continued "Shadestar was a apprentice for 3 seasons, my own mentor Runningfire, was a apprentice along side him, for just as long and I was apprence for 8 moons, do we seem like bad warriors for being made warriors not as soon as some?" Swfitpaw replied "I understand, Seedspots; I don't care how long it takes, I'll be the best warrior ever born in the forest!"_

* * *

_At more than four seasons old, Swiftpaw purred and entered the nursery, there lay Thymefur, the cream-colored she-cat with amber eyes, at her belly were 3 kits curled up to her underbelly, one a cream-colored she-kit identicle to Thymefur, the other was a black she-kit with cream-colored underbelly, the last was a black tom with cream-and-golden-brown blotches. "What beautiful kits! Seedspots must be proud!" Swifttalon exclained_. _Thymefur's ears flattened on her head "He hasn't seen them yet" she mewed "He's still on patrol, he has doesn't even know I've given birth at all" Swifttalon tried to lift her spirits. "Don't worry! He may come back soon!" as patrol came back, Swifttalon searched for familiar golden-brown blotched black fur, she found it-stained in red and hanging in Thornfang's jaws. "SEEDSPOTS!!!!!" She yowled and dashed up to Thronfang, who dropped her former mentor. Swifttalon nudged him in the chest with her muzzle, she didn't hear the beat of his heart or pulse. "SEEDSPOTS!" She wailed in grief. Thymefur emerged from the nursery, at the sight of her dead mate, her face went blank and her eyes were wide and her pupils were narrow slits. Thymefur collapsed, her face looked lighter than ever and with grin realisation, Swifttalon knew Thymefur had died, in an instant, of grief. _

* * *

Swifttalon looked up at the sky, the stars who were the spirits of starclan seemed to twinkle in greeting, she searched for the 3 stars who were Seedspots, Thymefur and their one and only son who died 5 sunrises after his parents. she had named him Runningkit, because she always saw his legs twitching as if he was running in his dreams. The other kits were apprentices now, Adderpaw and Amberpaw, she had named them all, Adderkit after her snake-like slithery tail and Amberkit after her mothers eyes. Graybrook had raised them along with her 3 sons, Slicekit, Slashkit and Sharpkit who were now apprentices as well.

Her mentor was perhaps the best mentor any cat could ask for, if only he was alive now, he would help her in this time, she thought of Adderpaw, who dispite her name was a cat exacly like her father, where as Amberpaw was just like her mother, cold with a tounge sharp enough to slice ones ear off. They were nicked-named "The wise adder" and "Icy amber heart" Amberpaw was not a bad cat, she just saw life in different eyes than her sister. After all her brother died and she never got to meet her mother or father-

Then Swifttalon broke out of her thoughts, Shadestar was not her father! She had to go ask Featherpelt! Padding into the shady forest she picked up the scent of her mother and tracked in in a patch of blood-berry bushes (Very common ushes with soft and poisonous red or orange berries that would slowly kill a cat, a californian version of deathberries) she judded in and stood in front of her mother, who was gobbling down a Wood-beater bird (Wood pecker) "Oh! Swifttalon, what is it?" her mother asked her through a mouth-full of feathers.

"I want the truth" Swifttalon snarled, Featherpelt blinked "What truth-" "Who is my real father!? And don't try to cover it, starclan told me themselves Shadestar isn't my father!"


	6. Why does a mother lie?

Featherpelt took a step back with one of her front paws raised. Swifttalon snarled "While I'm at it; why didn't you ever tell me I was born with no heartbeat? Why did you lie to us about who our father was? For all the clan knows; this litter doesn't have Shadestar as a father either!" her icy violet eyes were a rageing cold and violet blaze. Featherpelts eyes grew soft, "Oh Swifttalon!" she exclaimed and nuzzled the top of her head with her muzzle.

"I knew one of you would find out sooner or later, but I thought It'd be Bluebreath-" she said before Swifttalon barreled into her side and the deputy fell to the ground, "Foxdung! You have always favored your little Bluebreath, Tinyblaze and Jaystrike haven't you!?" Swifttalon growled madly at her mother who, again, took a step back. "It was always me and Tanglepath you were never satified with! She no mouse-brain! I now know that! No, you wanted us to be a copy of you! But I acted like a tom and Tanglepath never agreed with your opinions! If you want a daughter to be like you then breed and have another one to brainwash!!!! You fox-dung mother!"

"Look, you want to know the truth, then I'll tell you" her mother retorted. "It's true you father ISN'T Shadestar, it was the leader of Bloodclan" she growled. "His name was Tiny, he was such a sweet tom, but then, he went berserk, he went mad with power, changed his name to Scourge, he left the mountains of course, with no goodbye, I have no clue where he went. Shadestar comforted me, before I knew it I was expecting kits. Shadestar and Scourge both had black fur so I told Shadestar they were his. You Swifttalon, are the only one like you father, what a shame, she-cats like you and Adderpaw should be like their mother and not father!"

Swifttalons eyes turned icy-blue and narrowed dangerously. "Then my father was more a warrior then you could ever compare!" she hissed. "Didn't you love my father, mother? Is the only reason you hate the way I act, is because it reminds you of my father?". Featherpelt's eye's went soft, "But, you always came to your wits, much faster than your father" her mother mewed. Yet her daughters spirit didn't lighten. "What did he look like?" she growled through clenched jaws.

"He was a handsom, but very small tom, he had black fur, these piercing icy blue eyes, one white paw like yours and a dark purple colar around his neck that was studded with dog and cat teeth." Featherpelt explained and her eyes flashed. Swifttalon glared nastily at her mother. "You never told me the truth, I was born still-born, yet you never told me, Shadestar is not my father, but you led me to believe, my name begins with swift because I revied myself swiftly, I died several times yet you never told me, I have one more question for you _mother, _and I want the truth" she hissed.

"And what is that?" her mother spat with a venom-laced voice.

The question her daughter asked through her off.

"Why did you kill Thymefur and Seedspots?"


	7. Why Featherpelt? Why mother?

"I-I, have no idea what you are speaking about" Featherpelt sputtered and took a step back, Swifttalon took a threatening step foward, "Yes you do" she said in a low voice, "In the patrol you ambushed Seepspots while he was out of eye and earshot of the patrol" she took another step foward "Before that, you gave Thymefur blood-berries while she was giving birth, which in fact was the real reason she died and it killed Runningkit sunrises later because he was the last to be born and the poisen had entered his system."

Swifttalon took a 3rd threatening step, each step was representing the cats her mother had killed, Seedspots, Thymefur and Runningkit "I know it was you, in your nest I found a small clump of Seedspots fur, covered with fresh blood, the very night we were sitting his and Thymefur's vigil. While you were sleeping I scented a slight tang of blood-berries on you claws" Swifttalon's eyes was the most icy and cold shade of icy violet ever seen. "So why, mother, did you do it? Why did you kill my mentor? Why did you kill a queen who had been one of your own and Shadestar's friend? Why did you ever kill at all when you rarely ever talked to either of them?"

"I-I-I" her mother sputtered before Swifttalon pounced and pinned her to the ground, her claws extended to where they would dig into her mothers' shoulder. "You killed the greatest mentor any cat could ask for, you killed a queen who wanted to raise her kits and watch them grow to be strong warriors, you killed a kit who never even got to open his eyes. Seedspot's died not even knowing his mate had given birth, Thymefur died with her last sight being the dead, clawed, bloody body of her love, Runningkit died in a dark world. Why mother, why did you ever do it?"

"I don't know why I do anything anymore, maybe I just wanted to, Seedspots and Thymefur always had their tounges on one anothers' pelts, always lovey dove, always whispering sweet nothings into their ears, it was true love, I hated it" Featherpelt addmitted grimmly. "Tiny had been that way when we had met, untill he became Scourge, why did that lazy dung-wrap (Dung is a small form of swearing and wrap is a way of saying sack, a kitty version of saying crap-sack) Thymefur get all she ever wants, ever since we were all apprentices, a warrior before any of the other apprentices, a great mentor, parents who loved her and then a mate who loved her"

"Your a monster," Swifttalon hissed, "how could I ever had been brought into the world by a killer?!" Feathpelt's violet eyes narrowed "One day you may understand, but what will you do? Shadestar would never exile a queen, especially his mate who is holding his kits" she meowed with a laugh "And, you can't kill me, not without killing innocent kits, who, in fact, are your half-brothers-and-sisters"

"Your vile!" Swifttalon spat at her mother, Featherpelts eyes flashed a second time "If only you knew why"


	8. Demons

**Featherpelt's FLASHBACK**

Featherpelt was resting her head on her paws and sighed a tired sigh, her eye lids fluttered together and she let out a wide yawn, _Starclan...I'm so tired.....Maybe a short nap won't hurt, I've been on almost all the patrols today, I hunted enough for the whole warriors den......Swiftpaw, I mean Swifttalon is still a little stingy about her warrior name...... Just... A.. Little.. More... Sleep.. Is.. What.. I.. Need... _The purple-gray-and-Blue-gray she cat thought as she drifted gracfully into sleep.

_In her dreams, a cat made of writhering shadows, that was dark purple with shadowing scales instead of fur and its eyes, deprived of all feeling except for evil, glowing orbs of violet. "Leave me be demon!" Featherpelt hissed, "You won't do this again! Now after Runningfire and Dashpaw!!" and slashed at it's face, but her claws seemed to touch nothing and the shadow-cat pounced on her, the shadows colliding inside of her mind. _

_NO!NO!NO!NO!NO!NO!NO!NO!NO!NO!NO!! Featherpelt exclaimed in her head as the demon took over_

At the demons influence, Featherpelts body moved, a evil grin plastered on it's face, eyes glowing dark violet orbs, fur losing it's natural shine and seemed to be as gloom as it's slumped appearence. The demon grabbed a paw-full of blood-berries, it wrapped some leaves of a maple tree around it and padded into the nursery.

Thymefur was starting to scream with contractions, the demon smirked, _Perfect, _the vile creature thought and started to act like the normal featherpelt. "Thymefur! Are you alright? Is it the kits?!" it asked in worried tone. "Please...Help me Featherpelt! The kits...The...Kits...Seed..Spots..." she groaned trailing off every few lines "Please get......Scuffleleaf and......Whisper...Stream" she chocked. The demon put on fake worried and sympothetic eyes "Oh! But Seedspots in in patrol and Scuffleleaf and Whisperstream are gathering herbs! I told them that you were gonna have kits soon but no they both leave! Don't worry, I will help you, after having a litter myself I know what herbs you need!"

Thymefur started to scream and shriek, "It...It hurts..Starclan please help...me" the cream-colored she-cat gasped. "Don't worry this will take all the pain away, for you and you kits" Featherpelt said with innocent eyes and a sugary-sweet-coated voice, she thrusted blood-berries into Thymefur's jaws, being to far into pain of birth, Thymefur didn't see what they were.

"Thank-thank you..." Thymefur whispered and passed out, a slimy scrap of fur slid onto the golden-grass nest, Graybrook who had woken up as soon Thymefur passed out, was starting to lick it, it was a little black kit with a cream-colored underbelly. Thymefur gasped again as she awoke, only for her head to fall to the ground again as another kit was born, this one was cream-colored just like Thymefur. The cream-colored queen awoke, her eyes clouded but cleared as she gazed lovingly at her 2 kits, no one noticed the wiked leer on the demons face.

_That poison will continue to spread...._It thought, just as Thymefur started to scream, she passed out a 3rd time, another slimy bundle slithered out, this one was black-furred with golden-brown blotches, it looked exactly like Seedspots. "Congratulations, two she-cats and a tom" Graybrook purred a rare purr, her 3 sons, Slicekit, Slashkit and Sharpkit started to squel for their mother so Graybrook returned to them.

Sneaking out of the nursery, the demon padded into the forest, following the scent of the patrol, she hid in the bushes, Seedspots was chasing a Moonclan cat away, she recongnized it as the young warrior Frozenrain, into his own territory, the patrol was already going in a different direction, the demon pounced on Seedspots and shoved a large bungle of moss into his mouth, he muffled a surprised gasp.

The demon tore into the side of his throat, pulling large chunks of fur-and-skin right off his neck, it bit hard in his paws, drawing blood from his pads, inabling him to walk or even stand on them. He tried to claw at the demon, but it tore off his right paw and he screetched under the moss. At last it started to claw his shoulders and back, and back of his neck, and finally, tore his troat inside-out and took the moss out to make it not look suspitious.

His troat bubbled with blood as he attempted to groan , but his eyes blanked out. The demon smirked in triumph and let out a yowl, a terrible yowl that sounded nothing like Featherpelt and bounded away, minutes before patrol found Seedspots body.

Featherpelt awoke, she took in the scenes in horror, Seedspots mangled, torn-up body, the shocked body of Thymefur, but both had their eyes wide in surprise and horror, a flurry of memories ran through Featherpelts head, _Why...Why this curse? _she screamed in her head, but so much, wanted to scream it out to the whole mountains.

She saw her daughter Swifttalon grieving over Seedspots and Tanglepath, her other daughter, grieving over Thymefur who had been her mentor. _Make me suffer all you want, but never my kits!_


	9. Anger and Anguish

Swifttalon was running, running like her life depended on it, looking like a blur of purple-gray and her single white paw flashing slightly, she threw herself between the bushes that made a circle, the place she always met her friend Nightstorm and new mate Frozenrain. She yowled "Why!? Whywhywhywhywhywhy!?" her eyes flashed icy blue and icy violet constantly, she began glowling at nothing and shot out of the bushes all the ways to the other side of the stream, a snarl stuck on her face.

Swifttalon began hissing, snarling and growling at nothing in particular she let out a yowl that was a mix of anger and anguish. She tore grass from the grown and growled, tearing out all plants nearby, shrubs were soon nothing but a pile of sticks and leaves. Her eyes glowing in burning hatred she yowled and attacked the nearest living thing; a rabbit. She didn't even crush it's spine she just began to tear chunks of flesh right off the poor rabbits living body. It whimpered and cried as she ripped off it's ear and then it's tail and one whole side of it's face.

"Swift?! What are you doing?! STOP!" A distant-sounding voice yowled before somecat pounced on her back and pinned her to the ground, the rabbit painfully scampered away with it's brown fur now reddish with it's own blood and several parts of it's body pink from missing flesh. She struggled and pushed the other cat off of her and faced the cat; Nightstorm

"What do you want?!" she snarled, her claws dark and extended sinisterly, her eyes now were icy red, before the black tom could answer she sprang and swiped his face, luckily her claws were sheathed. Nightstorm stumbled back and stared in surprised horror as Swifttalon was in battle stance, her spine up high and fur standing on end, jaws extened showing her sinisterly sharp fangs, eyes mad and glowing in anger.

Complete hatred.

"Swifttalon! Please love.....Calm down" cooed a relaxing voice that made all negitivity drain suddenly from her body

Frozenrain.

It was as if all thought was spiralling from her head, her world was dizzy and blurry. Everything was spinning "_Swifttalon!_' 2 distant voices seemed to be a whisper to her, all anger was draining too fast, everything was to fast.

Her last sight were 2 blurrs, each were black-and-white.


	10. Spirit guides

_Swfittalon's eyes opened and she was in a starry meadow, it looked just like Fireclan camp, except everything was silvery-white tinted and shinned like stars. "Pretty" Swifftalon remarked in awe. A flash of light ripped into the scene and a strangly familiar cat appeared._

_"Who are you?" the purple-gray she cat asked the tom, he was a feathery-furred white tom with purple-gray blotches, blue muzzle and paws and blue eyes. "I go by Dashpaw, I am the brother of your mother" he replied calmly, the name made a bell ring in Swifttalon's head, her mother had told her that Dashpaw was her brother who died the very same day they were told they were going to be warriors, he was found next to the great stream where his spine was snapped and he had shown signs of almost drowning so they assumed he had fallen into the stream. Yet no one could explain his broken spine._

_"Greetings from starclan, dear kin, I am the first cat of your spirit guides" Dashpaw interupted her thoughts, Swifttalon tipped her head to one side. "Spirit guides?" she questioned, her uncle nodded. "You will have other spirit guides, but I am the first of them, on your quest you will have a different guide for each turn of direction you will have"_

_"Spirit guides? Quest? Turn of directions?" these words she want to put together in one sentance. Would she have to leave her clan? Frozenrain? Nightstorm? Her siblings? Would one of her friends die? Would Runningbreeze and Batwing become mates? _

_"Listen for I shall say this once; leave the clan without telling them, you can only tell two others why you are leaving. Make them think you are dead" her instructed, "When you do, your next spirit guide will tell you of you next step"_

_"Make my clan think I'm dead? Have you bee's in your brain!" Swifttalon scowled, "It is to be done, or more cats will die, a war with clans never heard of will start, your friends, mate and even youself will die if you do not do this" Dashpaw explained._

_"Why me? I can't do this!" Swifttalon whispered "Have faith Swifttalon........" Dashpaw's voice seemed to ring as the scene fadded._


	11. The first attack of the demon

**FEATHERPELT'S FLASHBACK**

Featherpaw stormed out of camp angrily, her violet eyes blazing in fury, her and her brother Dashpaw were aurguing earlier, it started out as them both wanting poppy seed to get sleep before their warrior ceremony, but Scuffleleaf only had one leaf-wrap of poppy seeds left and said only one of them can have it. It escalated them as lashing insults and ended with Dashpaw calling his sister a "Dung-brained kittypet who can barley lift a claw" which resulted in Featherpelt throwing the poppy seeds right in his face and storming away.

He was most likely in the apprentices den snoring, the scent of poppy seeds clinging to his sharp teeth. Never before did Featherpaw feel so upset or angry. Without any control she threw herself at a red-bark tree (redwood tree) and clawed the soft bark, reddish splinters litterered the ground, she began rolling on the ground in her crazed anger, her eyes were bright red and she let out a yowl of complete anger as she felt herself subsiding to this anger that comforted her.

Suddenly she let out a earsplitting snarl and her paws treaded the earth on the ground. Featherpaw felt like she was...Leaving? Like she no longer could control her body, something else was moving it, she tried to move it herself but her rage denied it and everything was blank to her.

The demon smirked in it's new body, it was about time this Bloodtalon-blooded apprentice would succumme to her anger. Letting out a snicker it stared at the six-clawed paw, one wouldn't notice the six claws, but it was truly the trademark of being the kin of Bloodtalon.

"Featherpaw!" Dashpaw called out as he continued to search for his sister, he felt horrible for what he said earlier and planned to apologize and give her the poppyseeds. Behind him, he didn't see the evil and dead orbs of violet that pierced through the bushes. "Oh hello brother" the voice of his sister mewed to him as she calmly walked out the bushes, he jumped. That was the voice of his sister...Yet it seemed more sinister and falsely sugary-sweet coated.

"Featherpaw! I;m sorry for what I said earlier-" he was cut off by the tip of her tail silencing him, he gasped as her warm breath tickled the fur inside his ears. "Enough of that, it doesn't mattr but I want to....Talk with you, brother" he didn't like how she said "talk" and lurched back as her tail winded itself around his own, like a snake coiling around it prey.

The hunter and prey.

"F-featherp-paw? W-what's wrong with y-you?"he sputtered, she smirked and before he could blink he was pressed to the forest floor. Dashpaw gasped as she started licking his chest and belly fur. "What are d-doing?" he asked fearfuly. Her reply was a nip of his neck and nibbling of his ears. "Please Featherpaw......S-top i-i-it" he begged. Her weight was off of him, when he opened the eyes he hadn't realized he had shut, he saw her smirking evil face and something told him that wasn't Featherpaw, but no explinations could be made when she rose her paw and slammed it against his head.

With a aching head, Dashpaw groggily opened his eyes, he tried to move but he was unable, he was hanging by a tree, vines were wrapped around his paws while the other end of the vine were tied to a brach of the tree. On both of his hindpaws, vines were resticting around them and the other end was tied to large rocks the were a mouse-tail length over the ground. The was one other vine wrapped around his neck while the other end was tied to the branch above him

He felt as though he were being stretched. "Ahhh.....Your awake" Featherpaw who was next to the tree purred. "What is this?!" he demanded dispite his fear. "Oh just seeing if you wanted to...Hang around" she giggled and ran one of her six claws on one of the vines around his paw, he gasped as she made a small sliver in the green plant. She cut the vine quikly, the wieght of the rock fell to the ground and the vine around his neck choked him on one side, he gasped for breath and choked.

"Awww....Does it hurt?" she cooed, the demon held it's claws to under one of his hindpaw's, and sliced a long gash in one of the black toe-pads on his feet, Dashpaw couldn't scream before she shoved a large wad of moss into his jaws. He gagged. Blood poured out of that pads, The demon giggled and shredded all the pads on his right hindpaw. Dashpaw just kept screaming, even though it was useless consitering the moss in his jaws.

The demon giggled it's demonic giggle, and started to lick the bottom of his right hindpaw. It enjoyed the taste of Dashpaw's blood. Adicted quikly to the blood of kin, it shredded the pads on the other paw and drank the blood like a cat would after being in the sun too long and finding a big stream. The demon clamp it's jaws around the torn-open skin of his still-bleeding pads and tore it clean off his paw and started to eat it. Dashpaw's eyes were bright and glazed in unimaginable pain.

Slowly and agonnizingly the demon tore off a pad one by one and ate each one, Dashpaw felt as if he would die any second. "This was very pleasant-well for me-brother, bye-bye!" the demon smirked and sliced the other vine around his front paw, the heavy rocks weighed him down and the vine around his neck choked him, he gagged and choked and tried to breathe but within minutes his horrible and painful ordeal ended.

"Oh my starclan! Featherpaw-what have you done?!" a sudden voice ripped into the air, the demon turned it's head and faced a brown tom with the top half of his face ginger and ginger slotches along his body and amber-green eyes. "Ah, greetings Runningfire, like what you see?" the demon asked wickedly, Runningfire ran away but the demon launched itself onto his back and pinned him down. "Now we wouldn't want that now would we?" the demon asked threatningly. Turning the tom around to where he was on his back, the demon put it's claws at the top of his head. With muck pressure, it ran it's claws down his face, he tried to yowl in agony, but it had put it's paw over his muzzle. Pressing harder than before, the claws ran over his eyes, he shrieked under her paw.

"Hmmmm" the demon said before clamping it's jaws around the clawed-over amber-green and and ripped it right out. He shrieked to where it was loud ever with it's paw over his mouth. The demon placed the eyes down and tore it open with it's paw, pink fluid dirbbled out and the demon ate the eye. "Bye-bye!" it said before getting off of his body and jump, slamming all four paws on his scull with full-force, it instantly shattered and he was limp.

The demon cut the vines off of Dashpaw, he fell the the ground with the rock-weights still on, the demon jumped down and landed on Dashpaw's back, snapping his spine into two, soon the evil demon sliced the rock-weights off and carried both toms to the great stream after taking the moss out of Dashpaw's mouth. It threw Runningfire inside first but gazed at Dashpaw "Sleep tight Dashpaw; don't let the nest-flea's bite!" and chucked him into the rushing stream.

Grinning the demon padded back into the apprentices den, lapped at the poppy-seeds Dashpaw had put onto the nest earlier and lay on the nest, Featherpaw took over and once she did she fell asleep.

_.....Uhh....It feels like Im ate crow-food! What's this awful taste in my mouth and awful feel in my stomache? _Featherpaw thought right before she awoke, she must;ve aten something bad, whick was ood because all she ate were two sift-wings and a mouse. She felt heavy nausia.

"Featherpaw!" called a voice, the apprentice turned her eyes only to see Shadestar comming, he was the young leader and had only been a leader ever since as Featherpaw was born. "Yes?" she asked, the sickly feeling still stuck in her guts. "Come here, you need to see something- it's Dashpaw" ears raised in curiousity, Featherpaw followed Shadestar. How odd that a mionute ago she was in the forest angry, only to wake up in the apprentices den. _This better be inportant _Featherpaw thought crossly.

Featherpaw gasped, next to the great stream lay her brother, his fur was soaked, and his spine was snapped by the looks of it, he had fallen and drowned in the stream! "DASHPAW!" Featherpaw yowled and ran to her brother side, she burried her nose in his sogging fur, he has so cold and her stomacke felt ever more sick, like she was going to vomit. Suddenly Featherpaw remembered everything that happened, the torure of Dashpaw and Runningfire, killing them both, throwing them into the stream......

Featherpaw dashed away and by the time she was depp into the woods again, she vomiited on the ground and stared at her stomache contents in horred. A amber-green eye with a tear in it, was stearing at her, horror writted on it, there was soft pieces of skin, but not just any skin...pink skin blotched in black. _I.....ate Runningfire's eye AND Dashpaw's pads?! Starclan what is wrong with me!? _she shrieked in her head.

That night Featherpaw was honored for her selflessness and love and was named Featherpelt, the next day she went to the gathering and they found Runningfire's body in the pool around the great boulders. _WhywhywhywhywhywhywhyWHY! Featherpaw wanted so badly to yowl. _


	12. A moon of mystery

_"Swifttalon? Have you come to your senses?" _Swifttalon heard before her icy violet eyes snapped open, in front of her stood a small she-cat apprentice with pale gray fur splotched in black blotches that resembled fallen petals and narrowed amber eyes. Swifttalon recongnized her as Silencry's apprentice Fallenpaw of Moonclan."Where am I?" the purple-gray she-cat groaned, Fallenpaw's amber eyes locked on her, Swifttalon glared back. If it wasn't against the laws of nature they could have probrably set something on fire. "Moonclan" Fallenpaw snarled. Not backing down from any challenge Swifttalon grolwed "Why?"

Icy violet and amber never seemed to spark in a more intense glare than those two were sporting. "Frozenrain found you passed out in _our _territory with another enemy warrior Nightstorm" growled Fallenpaw. "_Those mousbrains_" whispered Swifttalon, Fallenpaw looked at her with a odd scowl. "What was that?". "Nothing," replied the purple-gray she-cat "now bring me this 'Frozenrain' so I can claw his ears off for lugging me here" Swifttalon hissed, Fallenpaw made a clicking nouse and swung her head. "Eh uh eh, their won't be anymore fighting for _you _Fireclan warrior Swifttalon, your expecting kits"

"_**WHAT?!**_" Swifttalon roared and instantly sprang to her paws. How was that possible? She'd only mated with Frozenrain once which was only yesterday! "Your expecting kits. By that little bite mark on your neck I saw when you got here I guess it was recently, by the way, you've been out for a _moon._" Fallenpaw seemed to take amusement in just how shocked Swiffttalon was. Swifttalon stared at her stomache, it was slightly rounded with kits. She imagined hers and Frozenrain's kits _inside _of her stomache, _swimming _inside of her, _kicking, moving. _All of these _tiny, fragile _lives were _inside _of _her._

A soft pitter patter of paws didn't get Swifttalon out of her trance who was imagining something she never had, her self lying in the nursery with kits that would look like her and Frozenrain at the curve of her belly, mewing and purring. '_I've been asleep a whole moon, I remember no dreams or darkness, yet now there are kits inside of me and they are Frozenrain's_' Swifttalon kept repeating that in her head.

A lovely white she-cat with dark-blue eyes with silver-tabby blotches had walked into the medicine cat den with a bundleof sweet-smelling catmint at her paws. It was Silentcry. She looked at Fallenpaw and Fallenpaw seemed to understand some silent language and replied "She found out she's having kits, hey Swifttalon! I really think you should breathe now! If you were to die your kits will too!" _that _got Swifttalon to breathe again. Fallenpaw tapped her on the shoulder with the tip of her tail "Come outside and get some prey, you may not have been eating, but your kits sure were and they and yourself must be starving with nothing inside of you anymore"

Dashing to what was obviously the prey pile, Swifttalon swiftly grabbed the largest piece of prey, which happened to be a over-sized fat vole. Swifttalon gobbled it down intull there was nothing but a pile of bones, bood smeared her jaws and she licked the prey-blood off. As if approving, the kits seemed to squirm and kick in delight. The feeling was rather odd but it seemed to tug at Swifttalon's heart strings. "Hello Swifttalon" purred a vioce that Swifttalon loved, one that reminded her of sweet dreams and paradise.

Forzenrain.

A purr erupted from Swifttalon's throat and her icy-violet eyes lit up and dropped. "Frozenrain!" she cried and nuzzled him in the muzzle, the kits squirmed even more. He purred "I was so worried you were never going to wake up!" he licked her in the ears. "That total kill-joy in the medicine cat den Fallenpaw, did she tell you anything as to why you were out so long?" his tone had gotten serious. Swifttalon's brain raked, should she tell him? How would he react? Would he hate her? Would he not except? Would he-

"Frozenrain, come with me to where Nightstrorm is, you both need to hear this" she replied coldly, he nodded and took her to a secluded clearing cave where Nightstorm was being held, he had some cuts on him and fresh scars, he was scrawny and sleeping on his side, the rise of his stomacke told her that he was alive.

"Nightstorm? Are you okay? It's me Swifttalon" she mewed, almost as if hesitantly Nightstorm's eyes opened. "You aren't gonna kill me are you? After all I was willing to keep prisinor in the awful pace for a whole moon away from my family just to make sure your safe" he croaked. Swifttalon reembered, she was so angry at Featherpelt.....She killed Seedspots and Thymefur! Shadestar wasn't her father! Scourge the leader of Bloodclan is her father. Her anger! Suck anger it was like something besides anger that was so much like it was trying to take over her being.

"....No I will not kill you..Sorry just had a bad day that day.....I'm much better now" Swifttalon mewed wrapping her tail around her paws, her head sunk low and her kits seemed to be playing, a little much. "Frozenrain...Nightstorm, I want to tell you two something but I don't know how to tell you" Nightstorm and Frozenrain looked very confused. "What is it?" her mate Frozenrain asked concerned. Swifttalon grabbed his paw with her teeth and placed it on her belly and repeated it with Nightstorm. They both gasped at the movement beneath the fur and skin of Swifttalon's belly.

Nightstorm was awestruck "So your.....?" he couldn't finish. "I'm _expecting _kits" Swifttalon finished for him. Frozenrain was still shell shocked "Kits...You? With who?" he breathed. "Nightstorm I want you to know me and Frozenrain are mates and these kits in me right now are his"

At that point, Nightstorm had fainted beacause of shock


	13. Never

"I absolutely, positively **HATE **being a queen" Growled Siwfttalon, it had been a moon ever since she woke up and found out she was a moon pregnant with kits, but there were already other kits in the nursery. Redkit and Thrushkits, the kits of Brightcloud and her dead mate Longwhisker, were only 5 moons old and Darkfoot's new litter that had been born only a few days before Swifttalon returned. Crashstep the father could never look mroe proud of his three kits. They had three kits, all were she-cats, one looked like Darkfoot except she had shinning green eyes named Shinekit, the other was a copy of Crashstep with her mothers blue eyes known as Drownkit and the last was a cream-brown she-kit with black legs and blue-green eyes named Frostkit after the white speckles on her back that resembled frost.

Who knew how many kits Swifttalon would have! If she was anything like her mother....The nursery would have to be largened. But that's not all, her friend Runningbreeze had become mates with Batwing while Swifttalon was gone and was now expecting a litter of her own! There was always little amount of warriors in Fireclan.....Now if all the kits lived to be warriors there would be many warriors. But that's besides the point, the nursery would be overly-crowded and the queens would be up tot their necks in kits!

Sighing she lay on her side and dozed off

_"The journey must begin now" Dashpaw mewed to his neice, she snarled at him. "What about my kits?!" she demanded. "You must leave them" he said as if it was nothing. "WHAT?! Never! I can't just abandon my kits!" she hissed "You must begin now! If you don't amny innocent cats, even ktis will die!" he mewed. "This way you can rid yourself and future generations of your kin from Bloodtalon's curse!" "Bloodtalon? Who's that"_

_"Swifttalon please, you have to leave once your kits are born" he begged. "No! I won't leave my kits!" she barred her teeth "Starclan themselves made me carry kits! So now they have to deal with the fact I'm not leaving them!" she yowled and leaped at him, she pinned him tot he ground and dug her claws into his shoulders. "I didn't want to do this" he sighed sadly._

_"Do what-?"_

Swifttalon gasped awake as she felt unimaginable pain, she looked down at her tail and saw that between her hindlegs, blood and other liquid from her body was pouring out.


	14. The faces

"Starclan help me!" yowled Swifttalon and she continually screamed, shrieked and yowled. She felt as though she was being torn on the inside, she never thought birth would be like this, blood surrounded her all she could see is red. She couldn't see Whisperstream, Scuffleleaf and other queens trying to help her. "One of the kits are comming!" a voice cried bur she couldn't tell who it was, she passed out just as a bloody bundle slid out.

_"Why are you doing this!?" she yowled ar Dashpaw, his face was fading before he replied "Punishment......"_

_Then she saw another face that fadded as soon as Swifttalon got a glimpse._

_A face twisted in fury and vengence and jelousy. She was a feathery-furred white she-cat with half of her face is black, a jagged purple-gray stripe jutted on her forehead. Her eyes were narrowed and icy-violet._

Swifttalon gasped awake and screamed again. "One kit Swifttalon! Still more to go" Scuffleleaf mewed. Swifttalon screetched in reply, her head fell to the ground and she just kept wailing and thrashing. Swifttalon clawed the moss her nest was made of, moss was strewn everywhere and Swifttalon once more passed out when a slimy bundle slid out.

_"Stop this!" Swiftalon yowled, this time Fluffyfur stood in front of her. "Punishment...." Fluffyfur said with no emotion and Swifttalon's grandmothers face fadded._

_Once more another face appeared; this one had a face of beauty and kindness, a smile was across her face, her icy-violet eyes were warm and lit-up. Her face was spotted beacuase of her mottled and feathery purple-gray fur. _

Swifttalon felt ready to die, something told her she was going to bleed to death. "One more to go Swifttalon!" she couldn't even tell if it was Whisperstream or Scuffleleaf or even one of the queens. "Frozenrain......" she whispered, no one seemed to hear her. Why didn't he come to see his kits born? Oh that was right he wasn't from her clan.........

This was screwing her memories! Frozen....What was it? Frozenstorm? Rainfrost? Icerain? The bloodloss was making her dizzy. She couldn't even bring herself to remember the name of her own mate! She passed out again as the last bloody bundle slid out of her.

_"I hate you!" Swifttalon spat with venom at Bluesnow, he simply said "Punishment........" his voice echoed darkly, he seemed to mimic the venom she had in her voice. _

_The last face appeared, it was the face of shyness, a face that showed how jumpy he could be, a face of fear, his icy-blue eyes seemed forcfully deprived of every possible emotion except fear. It was a small white tom with feathery fur with black ears and a few stray black stripes on his back, black flecks were on his flanks and tail. _

Swifttalon weakly opened her eyes, Whisperstream had a kit, the first face she had seen with the face of rage, Scuffleleaf had the kit who had been the second face, the face of kindness, and finally Runningbreeze was tending to a little kit who had been the last face she'd seen, the face of fear.

Her heart swelled, the kits, _her kits, _were now in the world, she opened her mouth to say something, but her head dropped and the ground as the last of the blood oozed out of her.

"_Swifttalon? Swifttalon! Swifttalon?!_" A voice was getting more desperate each time it said her name, but who's voice was it? It took her back to when she was a kit, a voice that somehow made her feel both angry and safe at the same time. _Mother? _she mewed in her own dark world _Featherpelt? _


	15. Rebelia

Swifttalon stood in front of a caven entrance, a dark forest that glistened and glowed with stars surrounded it, but in the tunnel, she could see a light brighter than any she had ever seen. "Oh so you lausy Starclan cats thought you could just kill me off, huh? Well you and I both know that is not happening" Swifttalon growled at no one. "You did this to yourself" Mewed Dashpaw who appeared next to her.

"**YOU!**" Swifttalon yolwed and rammed into him, he let out a pained gasp and was pinned down. "Stop it Swifttalon! You can hurt Starclan cats!" her eyes only darkened "I DON'T CARE!" She roared and slashed his face. Silvery blood streamed from the cuts. "So I wouldn't leave my kits to do your bidding, so you made me miscarry!" she hissed "Well ya know what? Now I will never do it! Got it dung-wrap?"

"You didn't miscarry!" he mewed desperatly. Swifttalon dug her claws in his side "Why should I believe you?" she questioned. "Come and see yourself!" he meowed and pointed his tailtip at a puddle of shinning silver water. Cautiously, she grabbed him by the scruff and dragged him with her so he wouldn't escape if he was lying. She peeked into the puddle.

There, three tiny kits were curled up together in a small hole in the moss floor of the nursery, they were small, but breathing and curled together for warmthe. "My kits" Swifttalon mewed, making Dashpaw fall from her jaws. "How do I get back?!" she demanded and slammed her paw down on Dashpaw, he whimpered. "Jump in the puddle, just jump"

She did.

There was a spinny tunnle of darkness and silver before the light got brighter and brighter untill-

Swifttalon gasped and her eyes flew open. "My kit!" a overly-pregnant she-cat cried and burried her nose into Swifttalon's fur. Featherpelt. "M-mother" she mewed like a kit. "Shh-shh It's ok-AY!" Featherpelt started to coo but then gasped in pain. "Are you okay?" she asked worried, Featherpelt reassured "It's just a contrac-TION! I'll go see see Scuffleleaf and Whis-PERSTREAM!" and walked out of nursery.

The nursery. Her kits. She scanned the nursery frantically and spotted tiny splotches of purple-gray, black and white in a small hole in the moss floor. Dashing over she gazed admirably at her kits. One was a mottled purple-gray she-kit, the other was a white tom-kit with black tabby striped on his back, black ears, and a speckled black tail. The last was a white she-cat with half of her face black, black ears and a jagged purple-gray stripe on her forehead.

"I wish you were here for your kits, Frozenrain." she mewed, they had talked about names, he had picked one, for a she-kit. "I'll call you Jutting kit, after that stripe jutting on her forehead" Swifttalon mewed, pointing at the white she-kit with the half-black face. Frozenrain wanted one of their daughters, if they had one, named Jaggedkit "Your name is Jaggedkit" she mewed pointing her tail at the other kit, the tom-kit was the smallest, but he looked so much like Frozenrain. "I'll name you Rainkit, after your father" she mewed quietly.

Settling down, she placed the kits at her underbelly and they suckled, she stared at Juttingkit, _You will not be rage, you can't be rage _she thought to herself


	16. Vision

Swifttalon cracked one eyes open, on the other side of the nursery, she could see her mother, who was purring and slimmer. With a slight smile and growl twisted on her face, she left her kits and made her way over to Featherpelt. At the curve of Featherpelt's belly lay one kit, a purple-gray kit with blue-gray paws and muzzle and black tabby stripes, definately Shadestar's, she could smell that it was a tom. "Cute kit, my half-brother, right" she commented in a somewhat friendly way but that didn't stop the venom from dripping from her voice. Featherpelt flinched but purred; "His name is Stripekit, after Shadestar" Swifttalon rose an eyebrow; when Shadestar had been a warrior, his name _was _Shadestripe. 'Looks like we do think the same, somewhat' "I can't be sure if that kit of yours is really Shadestar's" hissed Swifttalon. Featherpelt gasped "But he looks just like him-" Swifttalon cut her off "So did Tinyblaze and Jaystrike"

Featherpelt's head slunk down low, Swifttalon stared at the kit, it _wasn't _her kin, it was just another kit Featherpelt had brought into the world to be raised to believe toms would always be better than she-cats, her mothers crazy belief. She glanced back at her own kits and decided to get some new-prey from the prey pile, she sniffed a bit and with satisfaction, she found a new twoleg-bird egg and a few fire beattles. She dragged, or rather, rolled the egg out and hit it hard with her pad, a few cracks were made and she slid in one of her trademark Fireclan thin claws between the cracks in the eggs and took the shells out. She licked the contents clean, from the clear-fluid to yolk. Swfttalon licked her lips and chewed up the fire beattles, and swallowed. Back as a kit when she'd first had one, she flinched at the crunchiness of the beattle going down her throat, but now she ate them without second glance. Besides, it would help her milk to make her kits fur as fireproof as her own. One of the problems with fire was, even if the cats who'd had grown-up on fire beattles to make themselves fire and smoke proof, kits weren't very well developed or not at all, so many times kits either were taken away from the fire, or on rare casses, died.

Around these mountains, fire was common, it was often called ash mountain, but fireclan lived higher in the mountains where fire mostly accurs, which gave them the upper paws when it came to invading clans or being invaded. Though Misticclan did live in the foggy thickets which gave them advantages because they had eyes for for and mist. And Moonclan could _hide _in the _moonlight _due to their extreme night vistion and silver, gray and white pelts, or even black for night. Swifttalon thought of her kits, would they be able to hide in the moonlight, like Frozenrain? Would they have extreme night-vision. It was certain they had the large eyes for it.

Swifttalon grabbed a field mouse and gulped it down quickly, she needed some meat too. Lost in thought, she soundlessly made it back to the nusery, she stared at the walls which were covered in the clawmarks of countless generations of kits, it was just a hollow tree after all. Swifttalon made her way to one certain spot of the nursery, where one mark stood out from the rest, a few blobs of red and brown (Blood Berries and mud) over a _V _shaped claw mark. She'd made it as a kit, she wanted it to be different from the rest, so she made the _V _shaped clawmark with blobs of anything she could get her little pads on, which happened to be crushed Blood Berries and mud. Even though it was smeared on and old, the tint of the mudd hadn't fallen, instead, it had gotten to a rather dark shade, especially against the amber-brown shade of the holled out trunk of the nursery

Suddenly, a vision swarmed in her head. It was a large dark-brown tabby tom, the color of the mud blobs, his eyes were bright amber, like the walls of the nursery, one of his ears were slit in a deep _V_ shape like the clawmarks she'd left, his face, his paws and unusually long claws were red with blood, the color of blood berries. He stood grinning over a tortishell tom with a distink ginger tail, who was dead in a puddle of his own blood, his throat slit, the tortishell's green eyes were clouded in the haze of death.

Swifttalon shook her head as the vision left her eyes. '_This means something' _she thought to herself, '_It only means one thing........_'

Starclan would soon visit her again


	17. A warning only a queen can make

_A powerful-looking purple-gray tom with blood-red paws, rather sharp neat ears and violet eyes stood infront of her, next to him was a slightly smaller black tom with huge red paws and violet eyes. In both toms eyes, a raging cold fire burned in their eyes. "Get away from me!" a shrill voice screamed. A flash of white tried to run away, but the black tom just slammed one of his powerful red paws on the voices owner. The kit pleaded and screamed "Someone help me! Mother! Mother! Help me! Don't hurt me! Please leave me alone!" the purple-gray tom smirked and nodded at the black tom. "We have many plans for you. Face it little one, __your one of us__"_

Swifttalon snapped her head up a a shrill voice screaming, she stared at her daughter Juttingkit, screaming and thrashing, her claws were unsheathed and she seemed to be clawing nothing but the air itself and she continually screamed babbles Swifttalon culd not understand. "Shh Shh, Juttingkit, it's okay, it's okay" Swifttalon whispered to her kit, she ran the tip of her tail on Juttingkits forehead to calm her down and nuzzeled her ears. Juttingkit fell silent and curled up against her mother in a now peaceful sumber.

Swifttalon's heart felt like it expanded across her whole chest. '_Why would I ever leave me kits?_' she mewed in her head. A yowl rang into the nursery, Swifttalon's ears shot up. "MOONCLAN ATTACK!" Yowled the voice of her brother Bluebreath, who's these moons had been rather ignoring her. A growl ripped from Swifttalon's throat. A battle cry erupted from her jaws as she flashed out of the nursery. Moonclan cats were in camp, Shadestar was fighting off a pale gray tom with pale green eyes, it was Juniperleaf. Her mother Featherpelt was cowered in the nursery with Ruuningbreeze, the other queens were fighting while Batwing fought off Moonclan warriors, the one he was currently fighting was Strikepath, he was a aggrezive blue-gray tom with orange eyes. Strikepath hissed and sunk his teeth into the side of Batwings neck, Batwing fell to the ground unconsious. Strikepath slunk into the nursery entrance. With another wild battle cry, Swifttalon tried to dash into the nursery to defend her kits, but a blur of white crashed into her, her icy violet eyes met frosty blue ones. "Frostsky!" she spat. Frostsky hissed and barred into Swifttalon's side and to the ground the purple-gray she cat fell.

Frostsky ran around her, it was nightime and with as fast as Frostsky ran and natural Moonclan moonlight hiding pelts, the other she cat was invisable, a twisted paw flashed in Swifftalon's vision before a sharp pain of claws raking across her face stung. The twisted paw came and hit her again '_It's like a storm, you can only see lightning whenever it strikes_' as soon as the white twisted paw flashed again, Swifttalon grabbed it in her teeth and with Frostsky's paw in her jaws, she threw the white she-cat at a tree. Frostsky fell to the ground, battered and bloodied. Swifftalon noticed Frostsky's twisted paw only hung on with a few mangeled pieces if flesh.

Swifttalon dashed to the nursery, and saw that the moss nests on the ground, were torn up. Her eyes widened once she saw what had happened to her nest, it a torn up mess of scattered moss, and it was empty. "_**MY KITS!**_" Swifttalon yowled at the top of her lungs, Swifttalon's eyes faded into icy red, hatred burned for Strikepath AND Frostsky, she glared at her cowering mother whowas curled around Stripekit, she yowled at her "WHY DIDN'T YOU STOP STRIKEPATH?1 HE STOLE MY KITS!" Featherpelt just curled tighter around Stripekit. Swifttalon's fur stood on end as she hissed and left the nursery back to the battlefield, the Moonclan cats were gone, except Frostsky who was still bloodied on the ground. Swifttalon clenched her teeth around Frostsky's scruff and ran to Moonclan plains territory.

"Why, _hello, _Shinestar!" Growled Swifttalon as she but down harder on Frostsky's scruff, the she-cat whimpered. "What are you doing here?" Shinestar shrieked, then noticed Frostsky, her clear blue eyes narrowed. "Release her!" Shinestar demanded, the clan gathered around both Swifttalon and Shinestar. Swifttalon threw Frostsky to the ground and placed one of her powerful paws on Frostsky's chest. "_**WHERE ARE MY KITS! GIVE THEM BACK!**_" Swifttalon yowled madly. Strikepath, who happened to be Frostsky's brother, growled "Realease her or the kits get it!" Swifttalon's eyes flooded bright red "_**IF YOU DARE HURT MY KITS I WILL KILL HER! GIVE THEM BACK NOW!**_" Swifttalon bit down onto Frostsky's twisted paw and pulled up, threatning to tear it off. "No! Don't!" begged Juniperleaf. "I will tear the paw off if you don't give me my kits back!" growled Swifttalon. "YOU WOULDN'T!" Strikepath growled back. Swifttalon bit back a little,she could feel some of the flesh starting to strain. "Strikepath, we have to give this queen her kits back, she isn't kidding" the sight of a white tom with black flecks and paws calmed Swifttalon down a bit,it was Frozenrain, a kit dangeled in his jaws, Rainkit, the medicine cat Silentcry carried Juttingkit and her apprentice Fallenpaw carried Jaggedkit.

Frozenrain walked up to his forbidden mate and set Rainkit at Swifttalon's paws. Even past his calm dementor, Swifttalon could see the joy in his eyes, that he could finally see his kits. "Silentcry, Frozenrain, help this queen take her kits back to her clan" a shaken Shinestar said. Swifttalon swung her head to one side and swung her jaws again, releasing Frostsky who flew foreward onto the ground. She hissed; "LET THIS COME TO YOU ALL AS A WARNING TO NEVER EVEN THINK ABOUT TOUCHING MY KITS AGAIN!"

All of Moonclan winced


	18. Warriors and apprentices

_Dashpaw once more stood in front of Swifttalon, she growled at her Uncle. He meowed "We're not doing this to hurt you Swifttalon, we know that your the ONLY one who can do this". "How come? Why not ask someone else in my clan? Why not my OH-SO-GREAT brother Bluebreath?" Swifttalon spat. Dashpaw sighed annoyed "Bluebreath walks a different path than you, and his pride clouds his judgement. Tanglepath is too depraved. Tinyblaze would give up to quickly. Jaystrik isn't strong enough and too easily distracted" _

_"But why just my family? Why not someone else in my clan?" curiousity got the better of Swifttalon. "For now, this is a very foggy thing for you, if we told you, you would never except. If you manage this, then the fog will clear and everything will be clear as crystal." Dashpaw said wisely. Swifttalon blinked "But I don't even know what this "Great destiny" of mine is!" she aurgued. Dashpaw sighed and chanted "__Upon the great White-Head, find the white-head__"_

Everything faded as Swifttalon woke up. She shook her head and thought of what Dashpaw's riddle. Find a White-head on a white-head? What did THAT mean? "Let all cats old enough to escape fire gather around the coal-rock for a clan meeting!" cried Shadestar, sighing Swifttalon walked out and sat next to Runningbreeze, who's pregnancy was beginning to show. Shadestar stood upon the coal-rock, a large rock that was charred black from fire. Shadesstar's loud voice boomed "Today is a momentious occastionl; 3 apprentices are ready to become warriors! Slicepaw, Slashpaw, Sharppaw come forward!"

And the three gray toms with blue eyes came up. Slashpaw's pale blue eyes glinted in pride, Slicepaw looked a little nervous like always and Sharpaw had a aggrogant smug look on his face. Shadestar called out "These apprentices have trained many moons and are ready to become warriors. I call starclan to look upon these apprentices. Sharpaw, do you promise to uphold the warrior code and protect the clan, even at the cost of your life?" "I do" Said Sharppaw with a large grin on his face "Then from here on you will be known as Sharpstream, starclan honors you for your determination and stealth" and touched noses with Sharp_stream._

"Slashpaw, do you promise to uphold the warrior code and protect the clan, even at the cost of your life?" "I do" Slashpaw said trying not to giggle like a she-kit in excitement. "Then from here on you shall be know as Slashtail, starclan honors you for your selflessness and quick-thinking" as if on cue, Slash_tail _lashed his tail as soon as he touched noses with Shadestar

"Slicepaw, do you promise to uphold the warrior code and protect the clan even at the cost of your life?" "I-I do" sputtered the always shy Slicepaw, there were some chuckles among the clan. "From now on you shall be known as Sliceclaw, Starclan honors you for your wit and loyalty" and Shadestar touched noses with Slice_claw_

"Sharpstream! Slashtail! Sliceclaw!" The clan chanted.

"Also" announced Shadestar "In their place, is two new apprentices, Redkit and Thrushkit, come forward" and the two kits came forward. Swifttalon stared intently at the kits, while Thrushkit was broad-shouldered and starting to get a strong build, he looked very optimistc and engeretic, not a good choice for a first apprentice. Redkit however, though small and with slanted-shoulders, looked very solemn faced and patient. He was an ideal choice. Swifttalon sighed, she was a queen, she couldn't have an apprentice. "Redkit, Thrushkit, you are now Redpaw and Thrushpaw." the new apprentices dipped their heads respectfully. "Swifttalon, you are ready for an apprentice, you shall have Thrushpaw as an apprentice. You were mentored by Seedspots and I expect you top pass on your knowlegde to Trushpaw" Swifttalon looked at Shadestar liked he had two heads. "But Shadestar! I'm a QUEEN, you know, with kits and stuff?" a few laughed at her comment. Shadestar purred "If I haven't noticed, though you love your kits you seem very keen to continue being a warrior, you shall split your time from being a queen and a warrior" he said

"Thank you" Swifttalon said and touched noses with Thrushpaw, the new apprentices bright green eyes shone brightly. "Tanglepath, you are ready for an apprentice, Thymefur was your mentor and I expect you to pass on her..Uh...Resilience to Redpaw" and Tanglepath touched noses with Thrushpaw. Swifttalon's icy violet eyes bore into her sisters bright pink ones. It wasn't fair, why did Tanglepath get the easier apprentice? Of course, leave it to Shadestar to give Tanglepath and Swifttalon apprentices at the same time. What a dumb furball.

This would NOT work out, with a prophecy, kits and a apprentice, rivalry of apprentices from her sister was the absolute LAST thing Swifttalon needed right now.


	19. Mentorship

"Swifttalon! Swifttalon! Wake up! Swifttalon!" A annoying voice entered Swifttalon's ears, she opened her eyes and saw her apprentice Thrushpaw standing infront of her and prodding her side with his paw, he smiled brightly once she woke up. "Can we train now?" he asked excitedly, she glanced outside the warrior den, she was now a warrior while the other queens took care of her kits. "Thrushpaw! It's barley _dawn, _why did you wake me up so early!" she nearly yowled.

He flattened his ears "I was so excited...I barley got to sleep and couldn't stay asleep very long" Swifttalon decided to take a little mercy "Fine, I'll show you around the territory today, how about that?" she asked. Her apprentices face instantly brightened "Yes! I can't wait to see it! Can we go now?" he asked, bouncing up and down while doing so. Swifttalon shrugged "Okay, but we should go to the Huntings' (Fresh Kill) pile and get something to eat first, and I have to visit my kits, how about that?"

"Sure!" He chirped liked a bird and dashed to the Huntings' Pile, Swifttalon followed and grabbed a sparrow for herself, Thrushpaw grabbed a small vole and gulped it down. "Don't eat to fast!" she scowled "Or you gonna get a bad belly" Thrushpaw instantly slowed down on his eating. Swifttalon polished off her sparrow and waited for her apprentice to be done.

Once he was done, they both went to the nursery, Swifttalon came her nest where Thrushpaw's mother, Brightcloud, was laying down with Swifttalon's kits, she stayed a queen, being willing to take care of Swifttalon's kits for her. Thrushpaw lowered his head and sniffed Jaggedkit's head "Hard to believe I'm not a kit anymore" he sighed "I didn't even get to show them out of the den yet!"

Swifttalon rolled her eyes "C'mon" she mewed "I'll show you our territory" she wondered out of Camp, Thrushpaw following intently. "Our territory is surrounded by scorched Blood-Trunk tree's, so the ground and tree's are always scorched up pretty bad, but that makes it easier to get fire beatles" she said and walked up to a burned blood-trunk tree. "The trick to catching the beatles is to stick your claw in the burnt parts of the tree and slowly peel of the bark"

Slipping a signature Fireclan thin claw in under the bark, Swifttalon peeled the soft bark off the tree and saw a few beatles. "They're easy to catch" she commented as she grabbed a jawfull. "But like any other prey, you have to kill it, so they won't get away"

"How? They're so small, you could crush them" Thrushpaw asked. "Like this" Swifttalon demonstrated "You have to get rid of the head" and easy enough, she put the tip of one of her claws behind the beattles head and pushed the head off.

Thrushpaw mimicked almost perfectly. "Good" Swifttalon purred "Keep this up; you'll be a warrior before you know it!"


	20. Apprenticeship

Swifttalon basically threw herself on her nest; her body and mind competely exuasted.

Thrushpaw was a complete _nightmare; _with a ton of curiousity and a seemingly _endless _supply of energy, he changed his mind many times so he always ran off in random directions, with Swifttalon having to trail after him, then stopping to catch her breath only to be farther away from him so she'd have to run even _faster and longer _just to catch up.

Sleep. Finally. Rest

She was too tired to see her kits again, and when she fell asleep, she was too tired even then to dream.

"_Swifttalon! SWIFTTALON!_" Came and annoying and whiney voice, Swifttalon forced her still-heavy eyelids pen, only to see Thrushpaw in front of her, she looked out the entrance of the den and saw it was the middle of the night.

"Thrushpaw, it's High-Moon now, you should be asleep, I won't take you to go exploring" she mumbeled, her mind slightly fading in and out of conscienceness.

"Swifttalon, I had a bad dream," he whimpered "I was in the middle of the forest and then a dead fox appeared!"

"So? It was a dead fox, a _dream_ dead fox" she replied.

"But that's not it! It smelled of death and had a missing leg, pieces of flesh were falling off of it! It _stank! _It was SCARY! It just kept walking towards me and th-then it attacked me! But I woke up" he shuddered.

"Go back to sleep Thrushpaw, no dead fox is gonna get you"

"But I want to sleep with you tonight! Protect me!"

"Thrushpaw-"

"PROTECT ME FROM DEAD FOXES!..._DREAM_ DEAD FOXES!" He nearly yowled, several cats hissed in their sleep.

"Okay, okay!" Swifttalon said annoyed and moved over to make room in her nest. Purring in delight, Thrushpaw curled up at her stomache and burried his nose in her fur.

Swifttalon glanced affectionately at him, now she realized that though he may be six moon, he was still a kit, and though she was in the warriors den; she was still a queen.

Swifttalon wrapped her tail around him and glanced at her sleeping sister Tanglepath, who might never have this type of kinship with her own apprentice.

Placing her head ontop her paws, Swifttalon slept again, but this time, she dreamt of chasing dead corpse-foxes away from Thrushpaw


	21. Sign of a leader and the lame

"Thrushpaw, do you promise to uphold the warrior code and protect the clan, even at the cost of your life?"

"I do" Thrushpaw said

"Then by the power of starclan, I now give you your warrior name; Thrushpaw, from this moment on you shall be known as Thrushflight, Starclan honors you for your energy and enthusiasm"

"Thrushfligth! That's a great name, do you think Shadestar will pick it?" Thrushpaw asked. Swifttalon sighed; the fake ceremony reminded her of the one she and Seedspots had when she herself was an apprentice.

"I don't know Thrushflight, he's the leader and you can't tell leaders what to name warriors" she replied.

"Well..." he trailed off "Have you tried?"

"Umm...No" she replied

"Well...Has anyone ever tried?" he asked

"I don't think so, no"

"Well...Why don't you?"

"Thrushpaw!" she groaned "You can't tell a leader how to lead their clan!"

"But Swifttalon, your gonna be leader one day! So you can tell Shadestar what to do, right?" he said

"Thushpaw-What gave you the idea I would be the leader? I'm not even deputy" she said and crincled her nose

"Well, Featherpelt is a little old, and besides, Starclan told me so!" he said and gave his chest fur a few licks

"How did _Starclan _tell you that?" she demanded slowly, anxiety pricked her pelt; Starclan had gone after her, her kits, her family and now her _apprentice?_

"I was watching the sky once, it was night" he said, his face dawned to the look of wisdom and his eyes brightened to a starry green gaze "The stars were out, and I was thinking of the clan, and I just ask '_Is Featherpelt going to be the leader_'" he paused and continued "Then out of no where a white-head flew through the sky! _At night! _But it's talons were huge, all you would notice was it's _talons _and _sharp claws..._It was so swift, it was almost as fast as a shooting star..." he trailed off in his own awe.

Swifttalon froze; he was reading signs made only for leaders and medicine cats, would he grow up to be a leader...No, he just said the sign said it showed her as leader...But he was a normal apprentice! Normal warrior! Why was he seeing signs?

_'Starclan', _she said in her mind '_Is Thrushpaw meant to be a medicine cat, when theres already a medicine cat and apprentice?_'

No

He was meant to be a warrior, he had the spirit, he had the strength...The energy...

Unless... Would Starclan be cruel enough to _lame _Thrushpaw if she didn't listen to them?

She cast her gaze straite at her apprentice, his broad, strong shoulders, his long legs, his brown pelt with black stripes, his green eyes...

"_ATTACK!_" Came a wail, suddenly, three kits shot out of seemingly from no where and tackeled Thrushpaw. With a yelp, Thrushpaw was brought drown by Darkfoot's kits; Drownkit, Frostkit and Shinekit.

With Drownkit battering his tail, Shinekit scrabbling on his belly and Frostkit climbing on his muzzle; Thrushpaw could only thrash.

Swifttalon let out a _mrrr _of laughter "It's a wonder your name isn't _Thrash_paw"

"Hey!" he whined and played with the kits.

Swifttalon knew that sign wasn't a sign of her being a leader; it was sigh that meant that Thrushpaw could read signs and become a medicine cat and if she didn't obey Starclan, they might make to where he wouldn't be a warrior.

That was the final straw; with all her speed and strength, Swifttalon bounded off as fast as she could go, out of the camp, she blanked her thoughts, clouded her doupt and just kept running, her ears being tortured by the sound of Thrushpaw calling for her.

"Swifttalon! Swifftalon! Where are you gong? Come back! Swifttalon!"

But she forced herself to ignore it and cast away all doupt; her mind was focused on the one task at paw;

Go to White-Head mountain, finish the fist part of the prophecy her first spirit-guide, Dashpaw had given her


	22. Cold exhaustion

"I hate the snow. I hate the snow. I **hate **the snow!" Swifttalon muttered; her purple-gray feathery pelt was waterlogged in icy-cold water from the melted snow, she had fallen snow all over her pelt she gave up on shaking away hours ago. She knew it wasn't wise to keep the snow on her pelt, because her body heat would melt it and the water would stay cold and possibly freeze in her fur if she stayed in the cold long enough, but she was too exhausted.

She had been going up and up the mountain and it hurt her muscles now, and the snow weighed her down to the point she could only trudge. She was half-burried in the snow, continually sinking into the deep snowed-in ground.

Swifttalon collapsed; her body encased in the snow now and it just kept falling and falling. She shivered but remembered something Scuffleleaf had told her; if your burried in the snowm your out of the cold wind and you'd be better off.

Opening her eyes, the snow kept piling on her and she didn't care, this was better than the cold wind and she was tired, now she could go back to her thoughts.

For the past three sunrises, she had been climbing the mountain, eating mostly grass and rabbits. In the snow, most things were hiding, except for the cyotes and deer, and those were not prey.

On this mountain, she rememered an old elders tale; that a clan of snowy cats lived here; with pelts as white as snow and eyes as pale blue as ice; called Snowclan. They were said to never be seen in the snow, and they looked exactly like falling snowflakes when they jumped, they never got cold and they'd lived on White-Head mountain for as long as the clans have stood.

They're ability was to live in the cold with thick white pelts and keep up an icy demener as if they're emotions themselves were frozen.

But it was a legend, not true, if it was she would have seen them.

Tired beyond belief, she closed her eyes and fell asleep, not aware of being picked up


	23. Wish

Silentcry flattened her ears as her clan mates left as soon as she neared the prey-pile, not many cats in the clan liked her at all, they only saw her as a medicine cat. After all, she was mute, she couldn't share tounges or socialize at all besides grooming.

She had been born mute, not many winters ago her mother didn't have enough to eat during her pregnancy and most of the kits in the litter were still-born, besides her and her brother. But the cost was that she was mute, but her brother Frozenrain was born completely normal, but her mother died during the kitting.

It was hard for her to train her own apprentice since she couldn't even speak to her, but Fallenpaw seemed to understand facial expressions and emmiediatly knew what Silentcry was gesturing about, plus Fallenpaw was allowed to visit the other clans territory to talk to the other medicine cats.

Picking up a shrew she walked to her brother, he was her best friend because he didn't seem to mind her being mute. They had some kind of intuition to where he could guess what she's thinking, and they invented a sort-of sign language with gestures that had different meanings and they comunicated that way. Frozenrain's face brightened up once he saw her nearing.

"Hey Silentcry" he said softly, he always talked solftly to her as not to insult her for her not having the abitlity to talk. She nodded in greeting and set the shrew between them to share prey.

"You know my mate Swifttalon, right?" he said softer, no cats paid attention to them ever so it was safe for him to say it to her. Silentcry nodded; she'd known about him meeting Nightstorm and Swifttalon, his crush the Fireclan she-cat and that they had kits now. She had seen the kits when Strikepath had captured them before Swifttalon took them back.

"Well...She came here a couple of days ago...And told me she was leaving, that Starclan told her to save other clans, it was up to her; or they would punish her apprentice and our kits" his ears flattened.

Silentcry flattened one ear and raised the other; in the sign language they've made up, that meant she was questioning what he had said.

"I just wanted to ask you Silentcry...Could you ask Starclan if she's okay, if she really does have a great destiny? I think she might have left just to leave, maybe she didn't want to stay in the clan any more." he pleadingly mewed.

Silentcry flicked her paw over his ear and grinned; in their silent sign language it meant; _Of_ _course I will you mouse-brain_

He rubbed his head against hers affectionately "Thank you" he said in they're sign-language by flicking the tip of his tail.

Tonight it was Half-Moon, so there she would ask Starclan.

The two Littermates bent over and ate the Shrew, after they were done they groomed each other while Frozenrain told her about his day.

Then, they're half-sibling Crystalpaw came up and 'accidentally' bumped into Silentcry. Hissing a silent hiss of pain, Silentcry fell over.

Frozenrain pulled his lips over his teeth. "Oh sorry, Silence" Crystalpaw sneered and started to laugh "Oh come on Silence, it's FUNNY! Don't you know how to laugh-Oh wait, no you don't!" Crystalpaw got more audible and walked away.

Silentcry got up and her head drooped down in sadness; she never knew what she did to deverve Crystalpaw's hatred, they shared the same father, Dewdrop, who only showed interest in Frozenrain and Crystalpaw because they were _normal._

* * *

Later, it was night, half-moon, so it was time for Fallenpaw and Silentcry to go to speak to Starclan with the other medicine cats at Moonrock

Following the sacred stream, they silently trailed up untill they got to the three clan moonrocks; there, they waited for the arrival of the other medicine cats.

Scuffleleaf and his apprentice Whisperstream of Fireclan were the first to arrive, than Breezepath of Mysticclan.

"Tell me Fallenpaw, how is your clan?" Breezepath asked; they would only ever nod at Silentcry since she couldn't speak, but they always talked to Fallenpaw since she could always tell them.

"Everythings fine" Fallenpaw mumbled; she never spoke much out of sensitivity of her mentor; she knew how much ignorance hurt Silencry.

And so after a small period of chatting, they lapped up some of the water in the moon stream and curled next to the edge, then fell asleep.

* * *

_They were in starclan territory; a clear Moonclan plain with a full, shinning moon and brilliantly bright stars. Fallenpaw had been here a while, watching her clanmates sleep, before Silentcry came_

_"Fallenpaw..." Silentcry said; only in Starclan could she talk, she had a beautiful and powerful voice, with the gentleness of butterfly wings yet the hidden power of a lightning storm._

_Fallenpaw stood up "Yes?" she asked, it was always nice to talk to Silentcry in Starclan. _

_"It is time..." she trailed off, as if to savor ever last second of speaking "...That you get your full medicine cat name. Fallenpaw, do you promise to take care of your clan, speak to starclan and follow the laws of a medicine cat?"_

_"I do" Fallenpaw said, her pelt prickling in excitment_

_"Then from these moons foreward, you shall now be known as..." she trailed off as the starry sky above them twinkled_

_Fallenpaw pleaded in her head it wouldn't be Fallenpetals, which was watch most cats expected._

_Several starclan cats gathered around them; this was a sacred time to name a new full Medicine cat._

_"...Fallenwish!" Silentcry chanted out to the starclan warriors._

_"Fallenwish! Fallenwish! Fallenwish!" they chanted out, Fallenwish felt joy brim in her eyes, in the form of tears._

_Silentcry touched noses with her apprentice, but then it was time to wake up_


	24. No

Frozenrain padded up to his sister upon her return, seeing as Fallenwish was with her, he gave her a curt nod "Welcome back Silentcry, Fallenpaw"

Fallenpaw gave him a mock glare "It's Fallen_wish _now" she puffed up her chest proudly, Frozenrain purred in admiration and rested his muzzle on her head, which she only flicked away and trotted to the medicine cat den.

"Is she okay?" Frozenrain asked his sister seriously

Silentcry sunk her head down low as if in depression, when she saw her brothers horrified expression, she grinned and started nodding like a mad cat.

Frozenrain flicked her shoulder "Don't scare me like that!" he scoffed and tried to push her down with his forepaw on her forehead

Silentcry retaliated by ducking down on her all four legs and head-tackling his chest, with a thump he fell backwards and to the floor.

"Oww! Why did I ever show you moves?" Frozenrain whined, throughout apprenticeship he had always shown her fighting moves his mentor had taught him.

"Hey mousebrains!" a voice hissed, they turned and saw Crystalpaw standing there with a look of disgust on her face "Guess what? I talked trash to an elder, and Shinestar makes me have to gather herbs with Silence as punishment! She might as well had just make me eat dung"

Silentcry shot a pleading glance at Frozenrain, as if he could go back in time and take Crystalpaw out of trouble and change this, but that wasn't possible.

"Come on, lets get this over with" Crystalpaw growled, Silentcry trotted to lead the way, only for Crystalpaw to stick out her tail and trip her, Silentcry landed on her chin and let out a silent wail of pain.

This was going to be hell.


End file.
